love song
by ekii
Summary: Aun cuando decidio no volver a creer en el amor no pudo evitar sentir algo por el..Mientras que el nunca creyo que podria enamorarse de verdad. LavixOC, KandaxOC, LenaleexAllen
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia esta basada en el anime de -Man pero se reservan los derechos de Autor hacia Katsura Hoshino su creadora**

**LOVE SONG.**

Era una tarde y Minako estaba como siempre en la azotea de su casa, viendo las estrellas como de costumbre, deseando que no llegara el siguiente dia y no tener que entrar a su nueva escuela.

Tosaka Minako una chica de cabello castaño claro como el caramelo, con unos ojos color purpura con una mirada profunda, de piel clara y con un cuerpo bien proporcionado pero sin exagerar aunque con una personalidad un poco tosca pero a la vez dulce. Siempre lleva un relucario en su pecho que nunca deja.

La familia Tosaka era reconocida por tener influencia en algunas empresas y a causa de esto los padres de Minako siempre vivian mudandose de un lugar a otro, esta vez deberian quedarse en Tokio. Durante tres años Minako habia vivido en Sapporo y amaba la academia donde estudiaba ya que tenia a sus dos mejores amigos una chica de pelo color purpura llamada Mine y un chico alto de pelo oscuro llamado Shuuji. Ahora Minako deberia de estudiar en -Man Academy una academia de chicos de nivel Medio y Alto.

Era el primer dia de clases Minako se dirigia a su nueva academia mientras caminaba distraida recordando a sus amigos y su antigua academia. De pronto choco con una chica de cabello verde y ojos purpura...

-Auuch!... lo lamento! iba distraida y sin querer tropece contigo... Lo siento mucho...* mientras extendia su mano hacia la peliverde que estaba en el suelo*

-Ara~ Iee~ no te preocupes! Seguramente ibas distraida! A cualquiera podria haberle pasado algo como eso! *la peliverde miro la chaqueta que llevaba la pelicastaña que tenia la misma insignia que ella* etto...¿ de casualidad eres nueva en -Man Academy?

-Eh! aa estooo... Si soy nueva, mi nombre es Tosaka Minako, de la clase 2-B...

-Ahhh! en serio! entonces somos compañeras! Mi nombre es Lenalee lee y tambien voy en la misma clase! Mucho gusto, espero seamos buenas amigas!

-Ssii yo tambien lo espero.. dijo Minako mientras se alegraba de la amabilidad de la chica de cabello verde

Despues de ir hablando todo el trayecto que quedaba hasta el salon Minako y Lenalee se habian convertido en buenas amigas. En ese momento la profesora Miranda hizo un anuncio..

-A partir de ahora se unira a nosotros una nueva compañera. Por favor entra.. Dijo Miranda-sensei

-Etto... Mi nombre es Tosaka Minako, tengo 17 años, y espero que seamos buenos compañeros..dijo Minako comportandose como la habian educado sus padres pero odiando el hecho de tener que estudiar alli..aunque lenalee le hubiese caido bien.

De pronto un chico de cabello rojizo se levanto y grito:

-¡STRIIIKEEEEEEEE! ¡realmente eres muuuy linda!

-Mou.. baka lavi! lo reprendio allen mientras intentaba hacer que el chico volviera a su asiento.. y lenalee solo tapaba su cara con su mano...

-Gomenn? ¡¿No crees que es un poco estupido que digas eso sin conocerme! Dijo Minako un poco molesta por la actitude de el pelirojo...

Allen,Lenalee y Lavi se quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud de la chica...ya que no esperaban esa reaccion...

CALMENSE Y SIETENSE TODOS! dijo Mirada-sensei mientras regañaba a los cuatro... y Minako se sento al lado de Lenalee ya que justamente quedaba un asiento libre.

A la hora del receso lenalee invito a Minako a sentarse con ella y le presento a Allen...mientras caminaban e iban riendo de lo que allen hablaba Minako se veia mas alegre que cuando acababa de llegar a la academia... se sentaron en el jardin cuando llego Lavi..

Minako iba a pararse e irse cuando el chico la tomo de la mano y le dijo:

-Lamento lo que paso en el salon.. era un cumplido no pense que fueras a reaccionar asi, mi nombre es Bookman Lavi...

-Lo siento... pero no me gusta que me hagan cumplidos sin conocerme...me parece demasiado atrevido de alguien y realmente me molesta!

-Por eso te digoo que lo siento! No fue mi intencion! no puedes dejarlo asi y ya?

-mouu! Esta bien! Acepto tus disculpas! Pero si vuelves a decir algo asi entonces realmente me molestare!

Allen y Lenalee solo veian la escena riendose de la actitud de ambos aunque un poco sorprendidos de las palabras de Minako ya que Lavi era muy popular y la mayoria de chicas siempre estaban tras el.

-Nee..Mina-chan ¿Por que te molesta tanto que te digan cosas lindas? Creo que cualquier chica se sentiria bien solo por el halago...menciono lenalee

Minako miro al suelo un poco perdida – solo me molesta... no puedo soportarlo, es algo personal.. Lo siento..-

Todos se miraron desconcertados pero al ver la mirada de la chica prefirieron no preguntar nada...

Al siguiente dia, en la clase de deporte las chicas del 2-B estaban separadas en dos grupos viendo hacia la cancha de los chicos mientras ellos hacian ejercicios. Estaban 2 grupos el de las fans de Lavi y el de las Fans de Kanda Yuu un chico del 2-C que ayudaba en las practicas y era el Presindente del club de kendo.

Minako le pregunto a lenalee y allen que estaba pasando y ellos respondieron que ellos eran los mas populares de entre todas las clases 2 y 3 tambien.. Minako miro a la cancha y un leve sonrojo cubrio su cara al ver que Lavi realmente se veia bien mientras jugaban...

-Asi que Kanda-san es un chico "rudo y un poco pesado pero sexy según las chicas" y Lavi "un chico guapo, tierno y divertido" entendi bien? Dijo Minako...

-Sii... eso dicen su grupo de seguidoras con ojos de fangirl *mirando con ojos de raya y punto* pero como soy un chico no puedo comprenderlas dijo Allen

-Yo los veo como buenos amigos, Kanda siempre aha sido amable conmigo y lavi es algo torpe pero es amable, o al menos asi lo veo.

-Ya veo, asi que lenalee-chan es amiga de ambos y Allen-kun odia a kanda y es amigo de Lavi, verdad?

-Si respondieron ambos.

Al regreso, de camino a casa Minako regreso por su cuenta, Allen y Lenalee se fueron juntos como de costumbre, entonces Minako recibio una llamada de su amiga Mine de su antigua academia, como siempre se distrajo y casi se tropieza y Kanda la tomo del brazo para que no cayera al suelo..

Minako colgo y le agradecio el llevaba la misma ruta que ella, asi que sin darse cuenta comenzaron una conversacion y Kanda noto que Minako era distinta ya que amaba tocar la guitarra,ademas le gustaba hacer ejercicios y cuando era pequeña practicaba kendo.. asi que la chica termino por caerle bien.

Por fin era sabado y Minako estaba saliendo de casa para ver a Lenalee e ir a algun lugar, Minako llebava puesto una camiseta rosado claro que tallaba bien su cuerpo con un corazon despedazandose al centro, unos shorts cortos color gris y tennis rosados, en la mano llevaba una pulsera de plata con un dije pequeño de corazon y siempre llevaba puesto su relicario.

Cuando iba caminando a encontrar a lenalee, de una casa con un gran jardin salia un chico pelirojo -Masaka...penso minako- era Lavi que se dirigia al cine llevaba puesto una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta azul encima y unos jeans negros y tennis negros..

-Hey! Mina-chaaan~ a donde vas?

-Hola, voy a encontrarme a lenalee.

-Wow! Te ves muy bien asi! Nee... puedo acompa...

-Ni se te ocurra ir... interrumpio Minako, si no necesitas nada entonces me retiro que lenalee-chan esta esperando.. y salio corriendo para evitar seguir hablando con lavi aunque pensaba que se veia bien con esa ropa.. aunque no lo admitiera para ella el era lindo.

Al llegar donde Lenalee le comento lo sucedido, ella solo rio imaginando que ellos harian una pefecta pareja pero no le dijo a Minako ya que se enojaria luego fueron a comprar, sin darse cuenta se hizo noche y cuando iba de regreso a casa, Lavi estaba parado fuera de su casa...

-Por fin vuelves... no te parece peligroso regresar a casa tan tarde?

-Que haces afuera? No puede ser que estuvieras esperandome?

-Estaba aburrido asi que sali al patio y me sente a ver si regresabas, pero nunca volvias.. bueno como sea te acompañare a tu casa.. aunque la verdad no sabia que vivias cerca-

-Ni yo... pero no es necesario puedo regresar sola ade..

-Aunque no quieras ire..No puedo dejar que una chica regrese sola a su casa mucho menos si es mi amiga o puede serlo!

-mmm esta bien... si insistes entonces esta bien dejare que me acompañes...

Lavi acompaño a Minako hasta su casa y durante el camino iba haciendo bromas sin tener buenos resultados al principio, Minako estaba aburriendose pero el consigio que ella riera y terminaron hablando. Al llegar a casa de ella, la madre de minako estaba afuera..

-Ara... ya regresaste? Dijo su madre

-Siii... ah! Por cierto, el es un amigo de la academia! Dijo minako sin notar la leve sonrisa de Lavi.

-AH! Me alegra! Pense que te sentias mal por haber dejado a Mine y Shuuji! Ah!~ lo siento mi nombre es Tosaka Zakuro, soy la madre de Minako, quisieras pasar a tomar algo...

-Soy Lavi, y miro a Minako esperando una mirada para aceptar la invitacion

-Por mi esta bien dijo Minako ¿Que tal si entras?

Lavi acepto, al entrar la casa estaba muy bien ordenada, noto un cuarto con un escritorio, unas partituras y una guitarra morada con mariposas rojas...Minako le menciono que componia canciones, al sentarse en la mesa vio en un estante una foto de la madre de minako, su padre, ella y alguien que parecia su hermano mayor.

-Tienes un hermano mayor verdad?

-Ah? Dijo minako...

-Si, la foto del estante... es tu hermano verdad? Yo vivo solo con mi abuelo, y soy hijo unico asi que no tengo hermanos.. debe ser genial tener uno verdad?

Minako bajo su mirada con gran tristeza, - Si, es mi hermano...Kaien, es amable, y siempre estaba protegiendome y ayudandome-

-Siempre estaba?...

-Minako levanto su cara con una mirada llorosa...-Nii-san...el...mi hermano esta muerto- por eso llevo este relicario *mientras mostraba el relicario a Lavi cosa que nunca hacia¨* -el me lo dio y nunca me lo quito- ella solo sonrio evitando que sus lagrimas salieran...

Lavi no pregunto nada mas y prefirio cambiar de tema mientras empezaba a comprender que Minako guardaba algo tras esa personalidad que demostraba ser tosca pero a la vez amable.

*****Este es mi primer fanfic asi que porfavor si tienen algun comentario hacermelo saber, esta historia se me ocurrio hace bastante tiempo pero no me habia atrevido a convertirla en un fic, espero les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayo: Buenos dias**

**Futari tomo: Ustedes dos**

**Gomen: lo siento.**

**Hajimemashite: Mucho Gusto**

**Capitulo 2:Conociendonos**

A la paso de unas semanas Minako se dirigia a la academia como de costumbre, pero ahora su relacion con Lavi,Allen,Lenalee e incluso Kanda era de verdaderos amigos. Lavi desde hace unos dias la esperaba para ir juntos y luego se encontraban con lenalee y allen.

-Ohayo! Mi-chan!

-Buenos dias Lavi-kun!

-Buenos? Creo que solo para ti!- menciono lavi con una cara que daba a conocer que no habia dormido nada...-

-Paso algo malo?...

-Si... Digamos que no pude dormir en toda la noche...

-Futari tomo! grito lenalee~ llamando a ambos para que la esperaran ya que sin notarlo habian avanzado mas que ella...

-Gomen Lenalee dijeron ambos – Por cierto lena-chan por que allen no esta contigo esta mañana?

-Ah! Tenia que atender unas cosas del club de diseño..No te comento nada Mi-chan?

-Noo, no me dijo nada...

-Por cierto Mi-chan ya decidiste en que club entrar? - Pregunto lavi-

-Sii! Entrare en el grupo de Musica! dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Al llegar al salon, Lenalee y Minako notaron a Lavi muy cercano a una chica llamada Rie...

-Nee...Lenalee, Quien es ella? Y Por que Lavi se lleva tan bien con ella?

-Es Natsukawa Rie, y creo que es la nueva admiradora de Lavi...

-Ohh... ya veo!. Asi que es la fan numero uno del conejo estupido...*mirando con ojos de raya y punto*

Lavi volteo y miro a Minako sonriendole de manera dulce, lo cual provoco en Rie un odio hacia la chica solo por el hecho de ser amiga de Lavi, ya que era muy bonita a la vista de cualquier chico.

En el almuerzo Minako estaba dejando su ficha de inscripcion al club de musica, asi que solamente estaban Allen, lenalee y lavi...

-Oi lavi... es cierto que ahora eres amigo de Natsukawa-san? Sabes la reputacion que tiene esa chica cierto?...-lenalee solo miro a Lavi esperando su respuesta a la pregunta hecha por Allen..

-Si, se que dicen que es una zorra... pero me parece linda... ademas creo que le gusto asi que le dire que salga conmigo! Dijo el pelirojo cerrando su unico ojo y sonriendole a ambos...

-No puede ser! Saldras con ella?

-Siii!

-Con quien saldra Lavi?- dijo minako que acababa de llegar-

Lenalee la miro y noto un leve enojo en la cara de Minako..ya que su fente se miraba una arruga y sus ojos denotaban un gran enojo -Saldra con la chica de esta mañana que por cierto dicen que ha salido con media academia...

-Oiii Lenalee no es necesario que hables tan mal de ella, yo como su futuro novio debo defenderla..

-JA! Y yo que pensaba que Lavi-kun tenia mejores gustos pero veo que me equivoque... menciono Minako y se dio media vuelta y regreso molesta dejando a Lavi un poco preocupado.. mientras que Allen y Lenalee miraban a la chica que no se daba cuenta que el pelirojo le atraia mas de lo que pensaba...

A la salida...de regreso a casa...

-Mi-chan! espera por favor!

-Que quieres Lavi-kun?

-No entiendo tu actitud en el almuerzo acaso dije algo malo...?

minako reflexiono su actitud mientras se negaba a si misma lo que sentia por que estaba prohibido para ella enamorarse de alguien..-Lo siento...esa chica me da mala espina pero creo que si sientes algo por ella no debo de juzgarte- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara por cierto fingida

-No te preocupes! Nadie robara el lugar de Mi-chan en mi corazon!

-Esta bien... - eso espero- susurro minako...

-Por cierto Mi-chan tu familia se dedica a hacer negocios con otras empresas famosas verdad? Nee...puedo saber un poco mas de ti?

-y se puede saber que quieres saber?...

-Lo que sea... se mucho sobre Allen y Lenalee hasta que ellos estan enamorados pero ese moyashi es demasiado torpe para decirle algo a Lenalee... hasta se cosas sobre Kanda pero de ti solo se eso..

-Jajaja... lo de Allen y Lena-chan es obvio! Yo solo se que el Profesor de la clase 3 es el hermano de Lenalee... veamos algo sobre mi...bueno estuve sin estudiar un año a causa de una enfermedad... es por eso que tengo 17 y estoy en la clase 2...mis padres pasan viajando y casi siempre estoy sola en casa a menos que decidan mudarse...mi mejor amiga se llama Mine y amo los dulces...Eso te basta?

-Wow! Sabes yo tambien estuve 2 años sin estudiar a causa de una operación en mi ojo derecho... al contrario de Kanda que estudio en otro pais un año...Si por el momento me basta! Dijo Lavi sonriendole a la chica y molestandola con su adiccion a los dulces...

Al llegar a casa, Lavi se echo a tomar una siesta pero no logro conciliar el sueño pensando que Minako era realmente linda para que no estuviera con nadie...

Minako mientras tanto estaba corriendo hacia el metro a esperar a Mine su mejor amiga que le acbaba de enviar un mail diciendole que acababa de llegar y que sus padres le habian dado permiso de quedarse a vivir con su familia para que Minako no se sintiera sola...

A la mañana siguiente Minako se dirigia a la academia junto a Mine que habia quedado en la seccion 2-C... de pronto miro a Lavi junto a Lenalee y Allen... y corrio llevando a Mine con ella para presentarla...

-Hajimemashite! Soy Yamamoto Mine, tengo 16 años!

Los tres miraron a la chica de cabello purpura y ojos celestes...luego se miraron y se decidieron a saludarla... mientras hablaba se escucho un pequeño chillido..

- Lavi-kuun! - era Rie colgandose al brazo de Lavi de manera brusca y mirando con odia a las dos chicas-

Todos los miraron... pero luego desviaron su mirada a Minako que veia con desprecio a la chica.. ya que ella comenzaba a amar a Lavi pensando que era dulce y amable con ella y que la comprendia aun cuando todos creian que era algo tonto...De un momento a otro Rie le planto un beso en los labios a Lavi el cual sin resistirse devolvio...

-Ah asi que TU eres la nueva novia de Lavi? -sonrio minako con una sonrisa que nadie creeria-

-SI...y tu eres? -respondio Rie viendo a Minako como si fuera menos que ella lo que en verdad le molesto a la castaña-

-Perdon! Hay personas que no tienen ni idea de quien soy...y la verdad no me molesta, eso me dice que no son importantes..Mi nombre es Tosaka Minako...Soy la segunda hija de la familia Tosaka..

Rie miro a la chica con odio y Minako tampoco le desvio la mirada tanto que se podian ver rayos que chocaban entre sus miradas a lo cual todos estaban aterrados...

-Minako deberiamos de empezar a caminar o llegaremos tarde... -menciono Mine notando la tension en el aire-

-Si, tienes razon..Lena-chan, Allen-kun vamos?... no desperdiciemos mas tiempo aquí.

Allen y Lenalee se miraron y suspiraron, luego fueron con ambas chicas dejando a Lavi a un lado con su novia...

-Miiii-chaan! Oiiii! Esperenme~ dijo Lavi...

Minako miro a Lavi y luego volteo ignorando al pelirojo...

A la hora de entrada Minako estaba ignorando por completo a Lavi...-Ese estupido conejo no pudo creer que salga con esa chica pero es su problema al fin y al cabo es un completo idiota- pensaba Minako..Lenalee solo la veia preocupada..Pronto sono el tiembre de receso...

-Mi-chan! Al fin te veo arreglaste lo de tu club? Dijo lavi

-Ahh sii..

-Pense que podrias haberlo olvidado...Asi que deberia recordartelo! -sonrio el pelirojo

-Araaa... Asi que ahora olvido hasta una pequeña practica...Oye Lavi, no creas que soy tan tonta

-Estas molesta conmigo?

-Nooo, no tengo porque estarlo, y si me permites me retiro al club tengo que hacer algo...

Allen y Lavi decidieron ir al salon de musica a ver a Minako y lenalee fue con ellos...cuando llegaron Minako estaba sola en el club dejando unos papeles.. tomo una guitarra y comenzo a tocar

**(La cancion que Minako tocaba es del grupo de Scandal y es conocida como Start)**

_fui ni koboreta namida anta dake ga shitteita_

_yasashisa ga afureteru ano sora no you ni_

_hoshi tachi wa matataite tsugi no michi wo egakidasu_

_mune ni himeta omoi wa osaerarenai_

-Nee Allen...Minako tiene una voz hermosa

-Si es cierto...

-Aww! Mi-chan realmente es muy linda

_Haruka na sekai mezashi koko kara tobidasou bouken no tabi e to ikou_

_tsuyoku nareru wa kitto anata wa ikutsumo no hoshi wo koe tadoritsukeru yo_

_kagayakidashita yuuki to tomo ni tobitateru tsubasa hirogete..._

-Ara?... Minna-san que hacen aquí?

-Sugoe! Minako tienes una voz hermosa y esa cancion te quedo perfecta...

-De verdad lo creen? Me gusta componer pero es raro que este muy inspirada

-Seguramente estabas inspirada en un Usagi – mencionaron Allen y lenalee riendo

Minako tenia la cara roja y Lavi no comprendio...

-La verdad me encanta tocar pero desde hace tiempo no lo hago...es por eso que me inscribi en este club...

-Mi-chan es sorprendente! Realmente eres linda y tambien tocas muy bien...! Cualquier chico podria enamorarse de ti!

-Arigatou Lavi-kun...-Minako tenia la cara roja por lo que Lavi habia dicho pero ella queria que el fuera el unico que se fijara en ella..habia comprendido que aun despues de todo...ella lo queria y no podia cambiarlo

Lenalee solo sonrio, luego salieron del salon..Minako se quedo limpiando un poco junto a otras chicas y Mine que acababa de entrar..

-Allen-kun..Crees que Lavi se de cuenta de lo que vale Mina-chan?

-Eso espero Lenalee... recuerda que Lavi es demasiado tonto...y ella no es tan obvia como otras chicas..

-Oi! No me excluyan de que rayos hablas Moyashi!

-Soy Allen! Bakka Usagi! y no te incumbe para nada!

-Escuche mi nombre asi que si me incumbe!

-Lo siento Lavi... no es nada por favor no te molestes con Allen -Dijo lenalee viendo a Lavi con una mirada tierna-

-Shimata- Esa miradita..-Esta bien no preguntare nada dijo el pelirojo y siguieron su camino...

Allen y Lenalee se fueron caminando mientras pensaban una idea para que Minako aceptara sus sentimientos y se acercara mas a Lavi..Al regreso como de costumbre Minako estaba esperando a Lavi..Mine se habia quedado averiguando sobre el club de Kendo...

Lavi y Minako comenzaron a caminar... mientras el pelirojo hacia reir a Minako como siempre.. de pronto una chica estaba tras Lavi abrazandolo..

-Rie? Que haces aquí?

-Queria salir con Lavi-kun esta tarde? No podemos? Dijo mirando "dulcemente"

-Lo siento...planeaba acompañar a Mi-chan a su casa si quieres podemos salir despues?

-Tosaka-san te molesta si me robo a Lavi-kun? -Menciono la chica viendo de manera fuerte a Minako- Al fin... Yo soy su novia y tu solo eres su amiga..¿ es logico que pase mas tiempo conmigo verdad?

La ultima parte era cierta asi que Minako sintio un gran dolor en su pecho que cada vez se hacia mas grande... miro a lavi -Esta bien... Regresare sola ademas esta chica...No recuerdo tu nombre... El punto es que es tu novia asi que mejor sal con ella- Minako tomo el relicario de su pecho con su mano y salio corriendo...Lavi aun cuando era un torpe logro notar que las palabras "solo su amiga" habian hecho un eco en Minako..

-Oi! Rie. No vuelvas a decir que ella es solo mi amiga..

-Ahhh! acaso es algo mas?

-Ie, pero ella es importante para mi al igual que los demas... Y eso sono muy feo.. No lo vuelvas a decir o realmente me molestara...

-Ahh.. Esta bien.. No pense que te molestara tanto...*Esa chica es mas importante para Lavi de lo que parece aunque el no se de cuenta asi que tendre que hacer algo para que se alejen*

-Lavi paso toda la tarde con esa chica- Pensaba Minako- imaginandose a Rie colgada del brazo del pelirojo.- AHHHH! Esa zorraa no la soporto- Minako comenzo a gritar en su habitacion y habia hecho un dibujo de Rie al cual le lanzaba cosas.. Sus padres solo estaban en las escaleras y su cara era de preocupacion con una gotita en la frente al oir a Minako gritar y maldecir a alguien casi por 3 horas seguidas...Mine mientras tanto solo permanecia en la cocina llenando un tazon de dulces y sacando soda en un vaso para subir despues a la habitacion de minako

-Ese estupido conejo... Mou porque no se pudo fijar en alguien mas!... por que no en mi?... susurraba Minako despues de haber descargado su furia y con la mirada llena de lagrimas que intentaba desesperadamente contener

-Minako! Puedo pasar?

-Adelante...Pasa...

-Ten te traje dulces y soda para que te animes...! dijo Mine sonriendole a la chica

-Gracias... Los dulces siempre me animan!

-Nee.. Minako... Siempre te digo las cosas claras asi que...Entiendo que quieres a Lavi-san y la verdad creo que debes olvidar lo que paso hace años y dejar esa estupida promesa... No creo que esa chica Natsukawa o lo que sea vaya a durar mucho con el asi que si el se fijara en ti como algo mas...

-Perdona que te interrumpa pero la verdad es que Lavi hace que me pierda y que me moleste demasiado *viendo a la ventana de su habitacion con una mirada profunda* pero el es el unico por quien olvidaria lo que paso..No quiero a nadie mas en mi vida...

Al siguiente dia ella se encontro con Lavi, pero estaba tan molesta y sus ojos estaban aun llorosos asi que paso de largo..Lavi tomo su brazo de manera que Minako se vio obligada a darse la vuelta de manera que quedaran frente a frente... su flequillo que cubria su cara se movio y Lavi pudo ver la mirada de la chica..que intentaba desviar evitando que notara que estaba triste...

-Gomen Mi-chan.. Lo que dijo Rie sono mal... Lo siento..

-No te preocupes ella tiene razon yo solamente...-

-Eres mi amiga y ella debe de comprender eso! Un amigo es algo muy importante asi que no dejes que algo como eso te haga sentir mal!

Minako ensancho la mirada y comenzo a reir – Haha.. y yo torturandome toda la noche por lo que esa maldita zorra habia dicho...Lo siento debi de saber que te importo...

-Mi-chan...nunca habia escuchado esas expresiones de ti...

-Te dire una cosa Lavi..: Me caes bien y te considero importante al igual que Lenalee y Allen, Mine tambien.. Pero esa chica me cae mal y no te lo negare! Asi que si hace algo que me moleste o te lastime entonces realmente me conocera.. incluso si va contra los demas

-Wow! escuchar eso de ti me sorprende y me alegra... Pero te dire lo mismo.. Si alguien les hace daño entonces hare cualquier cosa por ti!...y por los demas!...¿por cierto donde esta Mine?

-Se quedo en casa.. dijo que tenia que preparar unas cosas para entrar al club de Kendo... y que ademas iba a estar regresando mas tarde ya que ultimamente se la pasa con una chica del 1-D..

-Oh! Y eso no te molesta? Tu pasas siempre con ella...

-No...despues de todo nos vemos en mi casa siempre y ahora tengo a Lena-chan y Allen-kun para hablar..Aunque siento que estoy en la obligacion de hacer algo para que esos dos se digan lo que sienten...

-Ah! Entonces haremos de cupido?

-Haremos me suena a grupo?

-Jajaja! Es por que me incluiste al decirmelo asi que de camino a la academia pensaremos en algo... Te parece?

-Hai! Me parece bien! Le pedire ideas a Mine tambien! ¿Por cierto esta tarde tenemos 2 horas de clase con el hermano de Lena-chan verdad?

-Si...Komui-sensei nos dara clase en vez de Kloud-sensei que al parecer esta enferma o la despidieron...

-El es como el coordinador de los demas maestros verdad?

-Si, es un hombre extraño y con un complejo extremista de hermano mayor...

-Jajaja... Asi que extremista... bueno espero que no me odie por querer darle una mano a Allen-kun

-Jaja.. Si.. no quiero tener que oirlo con sus pulpos y sus peros..Jajajajajajaja

-Pulpos?...-Minako no habia comprendido pero estaba mas tranquila asi que solamente siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse a los demas y seguir hasta la academia...

*Jeje bueno espero les guste el segundo capitulo...

Agradezco tu review Raan! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! Y bueno empezare a hacer el siguiente cap aunque primero vere si les gusta este!

Atte.: Ekii :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Minna: Todos**

**Desho: Verdad**

**Ie: No**

**Gommen: Perdon**

**Honto: Verdad**

**Love song Capitulo 3: Noel-chan.**

Despues de que todo se arreglo entre Minako y Lavi, todos estaban juntos almorzando despues de 2 horas oyendo al hermano de Lenalee...Komui-sensei los habia aturdido por completo con sus explicaciones extraña...

-Nee..Lena-chan tu hermano realmente es muy extraño... sin ofender

-Haha.. lo siento Mina-chan el siempre es un poco raro y grita mucho pero creo que no creo que tenga remedio..e intentado hasta golpearlo pero ni aun asi funciona

-A mi me parecio muy gracioso.. komui-sensei desho?...

-Mine-san tu tambien eres rara si el te parece normal- menciono lavi..

-Iee! No es normal pero me dio gracia su datte datte.. para explicar las cosas! Jajaja

Todos miraron a Mine..que parecia perdida en el recuerdo de komui-sensei gritando sus peros a toda la clase...

-Creo que la perdimos...ya empezo a reir sola- dijo Minako mientras veia con ojos de raya y punto a su amiga-

-Si yo tambien lo creo..-dijo Lenalee- Mine-chaaaan!~ ~ ~ - no, sigue sin responder

-Ei. una chica se dirige hacia aca.. (una chica de estatura normal, cabello ondulado color café y ojos del mismo color.. de piel blanca..)

-Mine-san!- dijo Noel corriendo hasta donde estaba Mine y los demas...- A lo que Mine estaba aun perdida en su mundo- Mou! Mine-sama!-le grito la chica...

-Ara~ Noel-chan! Ohaiyooo! - dijo la chica sin percatarse que los demas le habian estado hablando..mientras los demas cayeron hacia atrás por la impresion...

-Mine-san..etto...Kanda-san acaba de decir que esta tarde hay practica del club de Kendo!...Dakara...Dime que iras por favor?

Todos se quedaron en blanco viendo que de nuevo los habian ignorado por completo...

-Etto.. minna ella es Noel Meyer.. del club de Kendo..- Noel-chan ellos son mis amigos...ahora bien, dices que quieres que te acompañe?

-Ara~ Gomenn haha estaba tan distraida que los ignore.. Mucho gusto...

-Este.. Noel Meyer verdad? Eres hija de un Richard Meyer, un gran empresario verdad? - dijo Minako

-ehh! Sabes de mi padre! debes ser muy inteligente!..AHHHH! pero bueno Mine-san necesito que vayas conmigo sin ti no puedo hablar directamente con Kanda-san... mi mente se queda en blanco y no se que decir.. dime que iras pleaseeee?

-*Me dejo ignorada de nuevo... ash que odiosa* penso Minako

-Te gusta Kanda?- Dijeron todos a excepcion de Mine que solo reia al ver la expresion de los chicos..

-Que rayos le ves a ese idiota con corazon de hielo? Deberias fijarte en alguien como yo..-dijo Lavi provocando que Minako le golpeara la frente...

-Es que el es tan cool y creo que solo finge ser frio pero debe de ser muy lindo en el fondo..y...este por eso.. necesito a Mine-sama!

-Creo que tienes un problema grave Noel-san- pensaron todos...

-Bueno pero creo que aunque Kanda sea frio eso no quiere decir que no pueda enamorarse.. cada quien tiene su manera de ser.. verdad Mina-chan – menciono lenalee

Minako solo dio un pequeño salto y vio a Lenalee sabiendo que decia eso por ella y sus sentimientos hacia Lavi...-Uhumm.. creo que tienes razon lena-chan..

-Yoshi! Esta bien Noel-chan te ayudare! intentare crear una oportunidad para que hables con Kanda-san pero lo demas depende de ti! La verdad es que estoy muuy ocupado intentando hacer razonar a Minako...

-A minako?- dijo Lavi – Nee.. Mi-chan Tienes alguien que te guste- dijo acercandose a la cara de la chica que estaba de pie..

-Ahhhh? Atashi... nooooo c- claro que noooo! Ahahahahahahaha

-Minako-san es mala mintiendo verdad? Dijo Allen – Aunque creo que este conejo tarado no se dara cuenta aun...

-Tienes razon Allen-kun... creo que hablare con Minna-chan despues..Dijo lenalee

-Creo que ella ya se dio cuenta pero prefiere verlo como un amigo...

-Creo que tienes razon Allen-kun...*Pero aun asi la comprendo*... penso lenalee

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx -xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En el club de Kendo por la tarde..Estaban Kanda, Mine y Noel y un grupo de chicos y chicas que se disponian a entrenar ya que dentro de un tiempo seria el festival escolar y el club de kanda siempre intentaba dar la mejor demostracion posible asi en el area deportiva terminaba llamando mucho la atencion su club y obtenia nuevos miembros...cosa que aumentaba el ego de kanda

-Yamamoto entrena al grupo de chicas yo entrenare a los chicos..-Dijo kanda

-Nee... Mine-samaa... crees que puedas hacer algo?

-No me digas "sama" que suena raro y despues de la practica se me ocurrira algo..*Ummm no entiendo que le ve...*penso Mine mientras veia a Kanda que por cierto estaba practicando con el grupo de chicos...*Solo porque tiene buena figura y es "rudo" yo no me fijaria en el*

-Nee! Chicas vamos a practicar!..- y asi empezo la practica..aunque el grupo de chicas era minimo Mine las intentaba ayudar ya que amaba los deportes...

Al final de la practica Mine se dirigia con Noel hasta donde estaba Kanda...

-Mou! Noel-chan por favor ven conmigo...! No puedo arrastrarte hasta donde esta el!

-Ieeee! Estoy muy nerviosaaa..No puedo!

-Nooel-san! Dejate de tonterias...Eras tu la que querias hablarle!

-Ah..Que demonios les pasa a ustedes par de locas.. podrian dejar de hacer tanto escandalo la practica ya acabo

-Como que loca? Oye respetame o no respondo!

-Mine-sam.. san no le grites porfiiis!...

-Y entonces que rayos quieres..?

-Noel queria practicar contigo por que a mi no me entiende nada...No creo que como Presidente de tu estupido club no puedas enseñarle nada..!

-Asi que estupido club verdad? Y si puedo enseñarle es mi trabajo pero si te molesta el club por que no vas a jugar con instrumentos como tu amiga..

-Tambien es tu amiga chico estupido y claro que puedo ir.. No necesito tu estupido club!

-Ch..chicos? Cal- calmense porfis!...

-Oye bien Noel... normalmente soy muy pacifica y con la unica que soy asi es con Minako, la castaña de hoy pero este chico me saca de mis casillas asi que esta es tu oportunidad asi que aprovechala que no planeo volver a este club – Dijo Mine...con una expresion de odio hacia Kanda.

-Pero ...Mine-sama..iee Mine-san!

-Nada de Peros! Bueno Suerte!...-Si me disculpan!

-Ah.. ya se fue... esa chica parece pacifica pero..

-Disculpa pero cualquiera se molestaria con esa actitud..No te pido que te sientas mal pero al menos deberias tomar en cuenta que puedes ser muy pesimo!

-Ah! A si que ahora tu tambien! *Aunque me sorprende su cambio de actitud ya que a pesar de ser buena en kendo es muy pacifica*

-Ara~ Ie gomenn Kanda-sempai no quise decir eso..

-Ah.. ya no importa empecemos a entrenar.. si eres buena incluso puedes participar en el festival deportivo..

-Tu participaras..? dijo Noel con una cara de felicidad..

-No me llames tu...dirigete a mi por sempai..y si en una demostracion asi que si eres buena puedes ser mi oponente..

-Waaa! Hontou! Entonces me esforzare!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx -xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx - xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

Mine acababa de llegar a casa de Minako.. sus padres no estaban y Minako estaba adentro junto a Allen, Lenalee y Lavi...todos estaban hablando sobre una salida juntos..

-Ah? Que hacen todos aca?- Dijo Mine muy intrigada de que todos los chicos de repente estuvieran dentro de la casa

-Yo los invite..! ¿Por cierto por que volviste tan temprano? Dijo Minako..

-Ese Kanda estupido.. puedes creer? Estaba intentando ayudar a Noel y el estaba molesto como siempre y empezamos a pelear asi que dejo ese estupido club! A quien podria gustarle solo por que tiene buen cuerpo y es "cool"

-jajajjaja..ok! Dire que te creo...Wow! Me sorprende que te haya molestado si eres muy paciente...normalmente solo te molestas conmigo jajajaja

-Sugoe! Bakanda hizo que Mine-san se molestara dijo Allen.. sabia que realmente era un estupido!

-Nee..Mina-chan entonces este sabado verdad?- Menciono lenalee - Lo siento pero debo de irme o mi hermano se podra a gritar ya que regresaba temprano hoy y no lo quise esperar

-Bueno entonces yo te ire a dejar a tu casa para que no te vayas sola- Menciono Allen

-Arigatou Allen-kun!, entonces quedemos asi!

-Si entonces nos vemos el sabado! dijo Minako despidiendose de Allen y Lenalee

Despues de eso Allen y Lenalee se despidieron de todos y se fueron...

-Ara? No entendi nada..

-Es que Mi-chan y yo queremos hacer que el tonto de ese Moyashi se le declare porfin a Lenalee pero necesitamos una situacion perfecta...

-Entonces iremos a la Feria el sabado y los dejaremos perdidos...O esa es la idea por el momento..

Iras?

-No puedo tengo algo que hacer *si no voy estos dos tambien estaran solos* asi que tendras que cuidar de Minako.. nee Lavi-kun?

-Umm claro... estaba pensando llevar a Rie pero en ese caso sera mejor que no lo haga..

-Ashhh si llevala tal ves la arroje de algun lugar para que se caiga y muera en el suelo como la rata que es- dijo Minako con una mirada de odio dirigida hacia la ventana y una sonrisa que denotaba demasiado sarcasmo..

-Ajaja Mi-chan eres linda aun cuando te enojas jaja- dijo Lavi – pero no quiero accidentes! Bueno quede con Rie de salir hoy asi que me voy..

-Bye bye Lavi-kun dijo Mine mientras presionaba el brazo de Minako para que no dijera nada...

-Si ! Diviertete con Esa cosa que se dice chica! * si diviertete mientras no se aburre de ti *

-jaja.. yo tambien te quiero Mi-chan- dijo Lavi sonriendole a la chica y cerrando la puerta de la casa..

-AHHH! * estupidooooo * La odio seguramente se pasara toda la noche con el... al fin y al cabo por eso tiene la reputacion que tiene...

-Ah ? Estuviste averiguando de ella?

-Algo asi..Takarai-sempai del club de musica salia con ella pero despues de un tiempo ella lo dejo por que "ya no la satisfacia" no se en que sentido pero realmente es una zorra eso me queda claro..

-jajajajjjajajajajajaja! Realmente te gusta Lavi verdad.?

-Demasiado diria yo pero esta bien tal y como es hasta ahora...y no averiguaba por eso! simplemente me da mucha desconfianza!

-Si claro! y yo naci ayer... pero... Por cierto y tus padres Minako...

-Acaban de irse a arreglar unos papeles para viajar... dijeron que hablaron con tu madre y que esta bien si quieres quedarte conmigo a vivir aca ?

-Matte! Te dejaran vivir sola!

-Algo asi...Tu, yo y Tiedoll-jiisan (en este caso lo uso como tio) aunque no vivira con nosotras pero vendra de visita de vez en cuando..

-Ahhh.. bueno la verdad me gusta este lugar asi que creo que esta bien... ademas siempre he vivido sola pero tu?

-Umm... la verdad siempre paso sola asi que esta bien y dijeron que mientras estes aca esta bien...

-Realmente no les molesta la idea a tus padres verdad?

-No es como que me odien pero en su trabajo digamos que es como si les estorbara ademas que ya no tienen a nadie que se haga cargo de mi mientras esten viajando.. y esta vez no pienso irme...asi que creen que estara bien contigo aca

-Araa asi que ahora tienes algo por lo cual quedarte? - dijo mine con una sonrisa sarcastica..

-No..o yoo no dije eso.. peroo.. etto! Mouuu! si ya me conoces no me hagas decirlo!...

-Jajajajajajaa...esta bien bueno hare la cena...

-Umm esta bien mañana cocinare yo!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx - xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx -xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx - xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

En la sala el telefono sonaba...

-Yo contesto- dijo Minako- Moshi moshi! Tosaka al habla..

-Araaa! Minako-san deshou? Nee esta Mine-san cerca quiero decirle algo! Ahhh que torpe soy Noel-san

-Matte kudasai... ahora la llamo... Mineeeeeeeeee! Te llaman! deja eso yo lo termino!

-Arigatou Minako.. Ara? Hai hai Mine desu!

-Mine-saaaaaaaaan! estoy tan feliz! Kanda-san fue muy amable conmigo al principio estaba muy molesto por que era muy torpe pero luego logre entender la practica y nee dijo que no era tan torpe y ademas que le caia bien

-Ahhhh...ya veo? Dijo Mine con una gotita de sudor en la frente

-y nee sabes despues casi me caigo y me atrapo y dijo que tenia que mantenerme a la vista o podria pasarme algo porque era muy despistada! waaa! estoy feliiiz gracias! Bye bye!.

-EH? solo llamo para eso y colgo? Esta chica...!

-Ya casi esta lista la cena! Que queria Noel-san?

-Decirme que a Kanda le habia caido bien o eso entendi...la verdad no me interesa...

-Oh! Ya veo! Noel-san le encuentra el lado bueno a todo y siempre esta feliz asi que creo que es todo lo contrario a Kanda-san pero aun asi ella se esfuerza mucho...aun asi creo que el se fijara en alguien que lo rete y no alguien tan despistada como ella...- decia Minako mientras ponia la comida en la mesa...-creo que no debiste dejar el club

-Yo creo que tarde o temprano tu y lavi terminaran juntos...ahhh y sobre lo del club..AHH! es que me saca de mis casillas pero me cae mas o menos bien intentare hablar con el...

-Ahhh! ahh casi tiro los vasos! Mine! No digas cosas asi de la nada... ademas no lo creo ya que el siempre esta con Rie...*quisiera ser yo la que este con el*..

-Mou no pongas esa cara... sabes tu quieres ayudar a Allen y Lenalee * creo que no tardare en hacer algo por ustedes dos* tambien tu puedes estar con el

-Ya no hablemos de eso! Bueno solo falta mañana y sera sabado asi que perdere a Allen cerca de las norias para que tengan que subir! Ahh y hablare con kanda-san para que se disculpe.. al fin eres muy buena en deportes y se que odias disculparte..

-Mmm... esta bien... espero no te muerda con su actitud tan desastroza!~

-Jajajajaja!

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx -xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx - xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

Mientras tanto Lavi estaba en la casa de Rie despues de haberla llevado al cine.. Mientras la chica se dirigia hacia el con un vaso de jugo.. hizo como si tropezara y el jugo le cayera encima..Lavi se paro para ayudarla y cuando se agacho para levantarla la chica golpeo el vaso un poco lejos y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Lavi y comenzo a besarlo..y el respondio mientras tocaba la espalda de la chica...

-Nee.. Lavi-kun mis padres no regresaran hoy sabes asi que puedes quedarte...

-Creo que tomare la oferta...( realmente era una oferta...jaja)

Lavi comenzo a desvestir a la chica la cual estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de alejar a Lavi de Minako...Rie dejaba que Lavi hiciera lo que quiciese mientras pasaba la noche...

Minako mientras tanto escuchaba canciones en la radio de su cuarto parada en la ventana del balcon sin poder conciliar el sueño sintiendo que su pecho estaba siendo perforado sin piedad como si tuviera un mal presentimiento o alguien le hubiera hecho algo malo...sabiendo que seguramente era por culpa de Lavi...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx - - xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx - xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx - xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

*Ok! Este es el tercer cap... ...lamento si los otros caps eran confusos porque estaban sin separar pero mis guioncitos no aparecieron cuando subi el documento TT_TT y no lo pude arreglar...

Tomare muy en cuenta los reviews Kaoru y Yui-chan y espero que sigan leyendo y comentando!

bueno subire el 4 despues para ver algo de Lenallen!

¡Espero les guste!

Atte. Ekii


	4. Chapter 4

**Sugoe: Increible o sorprendente**

**Matte: Espera**

**Chotto: Detente o Espera**

**Urusae: callate**

**Capitulo 4: Feria.**

Por fin era sabado, Minako se dirirgia a la casa de Lenalee, usaba una blusa manga larga blanca que se ajustaba a su figura, un short beige y unas sandalias del mismo color, en su cabello usaba un broche blanco con detalles negros, cuando llego a casa de Lenalee, lenalee estaba esperandola en la sala de la casa sentada..llevaba puesto una camisa morado palido un poco ajustada pero que se le veia muy bien, una falda negra y sandalias del mismo color..

Mientras tanto Allen y Lavi estaban comprando las entradas para la Feria, Allen iba vestido con una camiseta negra y un jeans celeste y tennis negros, Lavi usaba una camisa manga larga blanca a la que le habia enrollado un poco las mangas hasta el antebrazo y con unos dos botones sin abrochar, una chaqueta sin mangas café y un jeans al mismo tono.

Allen y Lavi estaban esperando en la entrada de la Feria y alcanzaron a ver la silueta de dos chicas que se estaban acercando...

-Oi! Allen esas son Mi-chan y Lenalee verdad?

-Eh.. Creo que si...

-Sugoe! Ambas se ven muy lindas! Aunque creo que Lenalee te llama mas la atencion verdad Moyashi!- viendo la cara de Allen que casi estaba completamente perdido en Lenalee

-Eh? Noo.. claro que no! Y soy Allen no Moyashi!

-Ara... No pueden estar tranquilos sin llamar tanto la atencion- Dijo Minako que acababa de llegar con Lenalee..- Nee y de que hablaban?..

-De la fijac...itte!~ Por que hiciste eso Allen?- dijo Lavi molesto ya que Allen le acababa de golpear para que se callara-

-Si no es asi no te callas bakka usagi!

-Mou! Dejen de pelear por un momento si?- Dijo Lenalee

-Ah.. ya que mas da..Nee chicas! Y porque vinieron tan tarde? Se retrasaron casi veinte minutos !

-Gommen Lavi~! Es que tuve que convencer a Komui-san para que dejara venir a Lenalee con nosotros...ya que empezo con su complejo de hermano sobreprotectos y casi nos acompaña colgado del brazo de Lenalee..

-Lo siento chicos!, Nii-san a veces se comporta asi o creo que ya es natural en el ¬¬'...

-No importa lo bueno es que ya estas aquí y hubiera sido muy aburrido para Minako-san y para mi si no hubieses venido y tener que pasar solo con Lavi...

-Gracias Allen-kun- dijo Lenalee un poco sonrojada..

-Ajajajajaja! Te dijeron molestia Lavi!- dijo Minako riendo de lo que Allen habia dicho..

-Mou urusae Mi-chan eres malvada cuando quieres!...

xxxxxxxxxxxx – xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx – xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx – xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la casa de Lenalee mientras tanto se encontraba Komui-san haciendo un gran drama porque Lenalee lo habia dejado solo...

-Lenalee! Mi Lenalee!...Debiste de quedarte en casa con tu hermanito!~~~ Es peligroso alla afuera! Hay gente rara! *Un momento* Tosaka-san dijo que iba ella, Lavi y Allen...* y si pierden a mi lenalee o si le pasa algo malo* No puedo dejarla con esos 2 tontos! Tosaka-san te tendria confianza a ti solo pero no a ellos!

-Matte Lenalee-chan! Tu hermano va en camino para salvarte y protegerte!~~ - Decia Komui-san mientras sacaba algo de una caja negra que estaba en su habitacion...

**xxxxxxxxxxxx – xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx – xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx – xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Oi! Chicos les parece si hacemos parejas y subimos a los bumper cars?- dijo Lavi

-Si es una buena idea! -dijo Lenalee

-Entonces iremos Mi-chan y yo contra Allen y Lenalee!~ dijo Lavi imaginandoo que seria buena idea para que lenalee y Allen hicieran algo juntos..

-Um me parece bien y a ti Lenalee- dijo Allen

-Si tambien me parece la idea! Dijo lenalee..

Luego empezaron de subir a la plataforma de los carritos, Lavi termino dandose cuenta de que Minako era muy alegre aunque a veces era testaruda.. mientras tanto Allen y Lenalee se divertian mucho pero ninguno actuaba distinto..

-Nee! Lavi, Allen subamos a la montaña rusa!- dijo Lenalee

-Esta bien..Pero por que solo nosotros dos..dijo Allen

-Ehhh...Mi-chan te dan miedo las alturas...

-Mou Lavi no molestes a Mina-chan...!

-Esta bien dejalo Lena-chan! Si me dan miedo y no subire me quedo aquí en tierra!

-Ja! Eso quiere decir que no viajas en avion..?

-No tiene nada que ver pero mi padre me da pastillas para dormir antes de subir y asi no siento los viajes...

-Bueno pues no tenemos pastillas y en este caso no servirian pero no subo si tu no vas Mi-chan!

-No la obliges Lavi! Dejala dijo Allen

-no la obligo pero quiero subir con Mi-chan... Vamos sera divertido? asi superas tu miedo

-mmm si acabo mal sera tu culpa y no te hablare por una semana!- dijo Minako

En la Feria, despues de que los cuatro chicos habian estado por un buen rato dando vueltas y ya habian subido a los bumpers cars, a la montaña rusa en la cual Minako termino subiendo con Lenalee por que si tenia miedo podria abrazarla en cambio a Lavi no...tambien subieron a otras atracciones y se decidieron a sentarse a descansar un rato en una mesaa frente a una tienda de bebidas.

-Nee.. Ire a comprar algo para que tomemos mientras descansamos un rato- menciono allen..

-Si! Esta bien- Mencionaron los chicos...

Cuando Allen regresaba con las bebidas y terminaba de sentarse Minako decidio poner su idea en accion...

-Nee... Lena-chan ayer escuche un rumor en la academia... estaban diciendo que alguien se te habia declarado... Es cierto?

En ese momento Allen puso una mirada de asombro y preocupacion ya que realmente le habian frustado las palabras de Minako.. todos comprendieron su cara excepto Lenalee...

-Iee, No no es cierto y quien dijo eso?

-Una chica que estaba en los tocadores cerca de las clases 1...menciono algo asi como que era tu amigo y que habia sido el quien se ta declaraba..

-La verdad no ha pasado nada y mis unicos amigos son ustedes, Kanda y Mine y que yo sepa ninguno de ustedes a dicho nada...

-Mmmm entonces no era cierto- Dijo Allen dando un gran suspiro de aliviacion..

-La verdad es que no creo que deba de fijarme en un amigo, eso arruinaria todo * aunque no puedo evitar sentir algo por Allen-kun*

Allen volvio a mirar al suelo un poco triste mientras Lavi miraba la reaccion que habia tenido y volteaba a ver la sonrisa de Minako que refelaba una buena respuesta * eres astuta* penso Lavi...

-Entonces no crees que dos amigos puedan tener una relacion sincera y de verdad?- Dijo Minako...

-No es eso... Pero hay ciertas veces que las cosas si funcionan pero si algo sale mal nunca podrian volver a ser amigos...- dijo Lenalee- No crees que se arruinaria todo?

-Ummm... No creo, la verdad depende de las personas... la verdad pienso que hay chicos que quieren creer eso pero realmente se aman, hay otros que no se dan cuenta de lo que sienten hasta que estan a punto de perder la persona que quieren y hay otros que solo se obsesionen * a esos los detesto mas que a nada* pero bueno... En el primer caso es tonto negar lo que sientes y esperar a que alguien mas se lleve a la persona que amas cuando ya es demasiado tarde...Yo creo que eso es lo mas tonto que alguien puede hacer!

-Nunca lo vi desde esa forma... Creo que tienes razon *Talvez Mina-chan tenga razon... yo quiero a Allen-kun pero creo que aun es demasiado pronto para decirle lo que pienso*

-Nee.. Allen! Y tu estas de acuerdo con Mi-chan!- Dijo Lavi..

-Creo que Minako-san tiene razon *Debo hacer algo para no perder a Lenalee.. no quiero que nadie mas se acerque a ella*

-Nee..Mina-chan...Tu tambien piensas asi sobre la persona que te gusta?- dijo lenalee- *Masaka! No debi de decir eso*

-EHHH? Mi-chan dijiste que no te interesaba nadie! Eso es cierto?

-Ahhh!... etto... No claro que no...Eso fue...eetto...Mou!.. no tiene nada que ver ahora, Verdad Lena-chan?

-Ahh! Si es cierto fue hace mucho... o creo que yo me confundi no es nada!

-EH?~~ Sou ka! Yo crei que Mi-chan no confiaba en mi!.. Nee, Mi-chan si sales con alguien me encantaria conocerlo! Y debo de ser el primero!

-Estupido conejo tarado quiero matarlo- susurro allen..

-Pobre Mina-chan- penso Lenalee- mientras intentaba matar a Lavi con la mirada.

-eh?...umm..Claro que te lo dire primero!- dijo Minako sonriendole a Lavi de forma forzada aunque sentia un dolor horrible a causa de esas palabras *Debo de preocuparme por perder a Allen y Lenalee este no es momento de sentirme mal por culpa de este estupido descerebrado* - Ahh les parece si vamos a dar un paseo por las norias ?

-Si es buena idea- dijo Lavi siguiendole la corriente a Minako despues de que reacciono de lo que el le habia dicho.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx – xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx – xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx – xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A fuera de la Feria se encontraba Komui-san a punto de entrar a buscar a Lenalee para "salvarla"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx – xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx – xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx – xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En la fila para subir a las norias ( que por cierto era suuuuuuuuper larga )

-Ara~ Shimatta! Olvide algo en la mesa..Nee Lavi-kun acompañame a si?- Dijo Minako repentinamente, tomando del brazo a Lavi para salir rapido de alli..

-Oi! Esperen a que regresemos! -dijo Lavi

-Umm Esta bien- Dijeron Allen y Lenalee

Ambos estaban en el area de descanso de nuevo...

-Nee..Mi-chan realmente no te interesa nadie? No creo que debas estar solo- Dijo Lavi de forma espontanea lo cual molesto a Minako

-No te incumbe... eso lo decidire yo * Este estupido realmente me molesta su actitud despistada *

-Oi solo intente decirte lo que creo!

-Pues no andare de chico en chico como tu si a eso te refieres!

-Mou! Por que eres asi!

-* Por que eres un estupido * No importa dejalo asi o me enojare!

-Oi...Mi-chan! Ese no es Komui-san?

-Ehh? Que hace aca?- Viene a donde nosotros!

-Chiiiiiiicos! Donde esta MI lenalee! Se supone que estaba con ustedes!

-Etto...Komui-sensei * esta loco* etto es que perdi algo y venimos a buscarlo y los dejamos en las norias...

-Muy mal Mi-chan no debiste decir eso...

-EH? Por que?

-Esta SOLA con el Pulpo de Allen!

-¬¬? * Acaso Allen no es nadie * penso Lavi...

-*Ahhh asi que a eso se referian con lo del Pulpo * 0-0' - Etto si... pero...

-Chotto Komui-sensei!

-Mi-chan se dirige hacia ellos!

-Mou! Este hombre tiene un problema grave!...Vamos!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx – xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx – xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Nee, Lenalee te parece si subimos... ya casi es nuestro turno y estos dos no vienen aun

-Si me parece bien, solo espero que Mi-chan este bien...

-LENALEEEEEEE!

-Ehhh? Esa es la voz de mi hermano?

-Lenalee! Que haces con sola con el pulpo de Allen! Allen no tako!

-Chotto Nii-san! Calmate si!

-Ko- komui-san que rayos estas sacando!- decia Allen preocupado y alejandose de Komui

-Nii-san!...

-Komui-san podria ser una persona normal!- decia Minako que estaba cansada despues de haber seguido a Komui por una buena parte de la Feria

-Oi! Komui-san que rayos tiene alli?

-Callense esto es entre el pulpo de Allen y yo!

-*Y ahora que hice TT_TT * Ko- komui-san q-que hace?

Minako, Lavi, Lenalee: Ehhhhhhh! Un lanzador de balas de pintura?

-Oi Komui-san aunque sea pintura eso duele detengase!

-Lenalee! Nii-san te protegera!

-Komui-sensei pare porfavor...

Komui mientras tanto queria darle con mas de alguna de las balas a Allen, mientras el pobre solo corria esquivando sus balas de pintura...

-Oigan chicos detenganlo por favoor- Gritaba Allen mientras corria..

-Nii-san por favor piensa en lo que haces!- Dijo Lenalee intentando calmar a Komui

-Komui-sensei pare y deje su complejo un rato porfavor!

-Mou Nii-san, Me estas avergonzando! Reflexiona!- Dijo Lenalee golpeando a Komui en la cabeza dejandole inconsciente de una patada..

-Lenalee aprendio un poco de defensa propia gracias a Kanda verdad?

-Si, Mi-chan nunca le digas a Komui-san donde esta Lenalee o sucedera esto..

-Ok! Creo que ni siquiera se me ocurrira

-Allen-kun? Estas bien?-Dijo lenalee dandole la mano a Allen que estaba sentado en el suelo...

-Hai! Gracias Lenalee!

-Mou! Creo que es mejor que me lleve a mi hermano por ahora.. Chicos nos vemos despues! Cuidense Mucho!- Dijo Lenalee mientras se llevaba arrastrado a Komui..

-Bueno yo tambien me retiro * Al final no pude hacer nada* Estoy cansado de correr tanto asi que mejor me retiro ! Nos vemos!

-Bye bye Allen-kun!

-Lavi! Acompaña a Minako-chan a su casa!

-Hai! No tienes que pedirlo Moyashi...

-allen desu!

-* Minako-chan* Wow Allen-kun dejo de usar el -san en mi nombre...

-Sera porque ahora ya son buenos amigos?

-Si!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx – xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx – xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* Bueno este es el cap 4 espero que les guste, gracias x sus reviews y espero sigan leyendo y comentando

Ekii! :)

Pd: Marce si lees hacete una cuenta mejor ¬¬ se te kiere muxo hehehe


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo****5:****Un****dia****escolar****…**

Ya era Lunes…después de haber intentado ayudar a Lenalee y Allen y de que Komui-san lo arruinara Minako estaba un poco decepcionada… iba de camino hacia la Academia, Mine se habia ido antes para buscar a Kanda e intentar hablar sobre el club entonces se encontro con Lavi quien estaba sonriendo como de costumbre…

-Io! Taichou! (N/A: Por si alguien tiene la duda Lavi usa esa broma en el anime significa como hola capitan o algo asi..)- Dijo Lavi intentando subir los animos de Minako…

-Mou! No estoy de humor! Estoy molesta con Komui-san! Esta loco es un completo enfermo con complejo extremista de hermano mayor ¬¬ (N/A: jejeje soy igual con mi onee-chan! Jejejee sorry yui-chan)

-Mi-chan deberias de sentirte mal, intentaste hacer algo por ese tonto con cabello de anciano que nunca se decide..

-Intentar no es lo mismo que lograr algo T_T !

-Entonces hay que seguir intentando! Y Ademas el sabado cuando fui a dejarte a tu casa no me dirgiste la palabra para nada! Pense que estabas molesta!

-HA! ¬¬ Estaba * estupido*! Y sigo molesta contigo!

-Pero no entiendo por que? Mi-chan eres mala a veces

-Y tu eres estupido siempre ¬¬!

Sin darse cuenta ambos habian llegado hasta la academia. Habian subido hasta su grado y seguían peleando a lo que todos los veian con caras de parecen esposos…Lo cual a Rie le molesto demasiado y se levanto del pupitre de donde estaba dirigiendose hasta los dos chicos muy furiosa..

-Hey! Este…amiga de Lavi…Podrias dejar de gritarle a MI novio por favor?

-No te metas estupida zorra ¬¬ ya me tienes harta con tu maldita personalidad!- para suerte de Rie, Minako suele ser impulsiva y se molesta con facilidad..

-Mi-chan…Rie podrian ambas calmarse! Rie no tienes por que ser asi y Mi-chan podrias dejar de insultarla!

-¬¬ * Ash tu tambien Lavi!*- Mine tenia una arruga en la frente de la colera- Obvio defiende a tu loca novia solo por que esta alli siendo lo que mejor sabe ser o sea una zorra!

-Ahhh! Y porque te molesta!... Como que zorra! estupida!

Mine iba de buscar a Kanda al cual no habia encontrado, cuando subia las escaleras se encontro a Allen y Lenalee que estaban muy alegres hablando..*Seguramente Minako logro algo despues de todo*..

-Allen-san! Lenalee-san! Ohayo!

-Ah! Mine-chan! Buenos dias!

-Mine-san no vienes con Minako-chan hoy?- Pregunto Allen..

-Eh..Hai! Es que estaba buscando a Kanda-san, queria decirle que realmente me gusta el club pero no planeo tolerar su actitud!

-Hablando de bakanda!~ - dijo Allen-

-Asi que quieres estar en el club dijo Kanda quien se dirigia hacia el salon, bueno la verdad es que necesito a alguien que distraiga al mini grupo de chicas del club y perdi el formulario para tu retiro del club ¬¬ asi que puedes regresar... Pero mi personalidad es unica es TU problema si no me toleras no el mio

-Eh? Puedo volver?..O-O?- Mine estaba sorprendida-

-Eres sorda? Si Puedes y ya no molestes...

Mine iba a responderle a Kanda por su manera de contestar entonces todos se quedaron en silencio al oir unos gritos del aula 2-B...

-Ya te dije! Este no es tu problema podrias usar la unica neurona que te queda y reaccionar?

-Que dijiste estupida! No tienes derecho de venir y gritarle a mi Lavi... ese es mi derecho! El es mio!

-*Esta chica es una estupida.. La odio* Jajajaja si tuyo! Solo ponle una cadena con nombre y te creo! Pero no la tiene y no tengo por que hacerte caso zoorraa!

En las escaleras...

-Ehhhhhhhhhh! Esas voces son Minako y Rie verdad?- Dijo lenalee poniendose una mano en la boca y con los ojos abiertos...

-Oh por favor! Minako * por que tienes que ser tan impulsiva*

-Adonde vas kanda?- Pregunto Allen-

-Urusae Moyashi! A donde mas a parar a esa estupida y a Tosaka-san que no entiendo por que se deja llevar tch..

Mientras que en el salon poco faltaba para que Rie golpeara a Minako – o lo intentara – ya que cuando Minako intentaba calmarse Rie la atacaba de nuevo y Lavi que tecnicamente parecia que no existiera ya que ninguna de las dos lo escuchaba...

-Tch! Ustedes dos ya CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ!- dijo Kanda alejando a Rie de Minako y haciendo que las dos se quedaran en silencio...-Estupido conejo controla a tu novia y Tosaka-san no entiendo por que reaccionas asi...

-Oi! No es mi culpa.. venia hablando con Mi-chan y esto termino asi

-Minako que paso?- dijo Mine-

-Ahhhhhh! Esta chica comenzo con sus dramas y no traia un buen humor asi que impulsivamente la ataque tambien

-Rie!deja de ser asi! No tienes razones para desconfiar de Mi-chan.!- Dijo Lavi

-Es que me puse muy celosa! incluso no tienen mucho tiempo de conocerse y la llamas "Mi-chan"...Lo siento si te molesta no lo hare de nuevo – Dijo Rie con una sonrisita dirigida a Minako que denotaba hipocrecia.. mientras que hacia que Lavi no se molestara con ella...

Despues del drama de la mañana Lavi se disculpo con Minako quien aun sintiendose mal prefirio dejar todo asi estaba cansada de Rie y no queria ni tocar el tema de ella

** – – xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx - -   
><strong>

Mientras Lenalee habia pedido unas cosas en la biblioteca hace unos dias y se dirigia a llevarlos de regreso... iba caminando y se encontro con Allen...

-Eh..Lenalee?..-Dijo Allen mirando una torre de libros-

-Allen-kun- se oyo de detras de los libros-

-Ah! Dejame ayudarte- dijo el peliblanco tomando la mayoria de los libros que llevaba la chica..-Etto Lenalee para que necesitabas tantos libros

-Ah..Gommen no era necesario que me ayudaras...veras Nii-san me pidio que buscara todo esto para darnos un seminario en la proxima clase y como este año es el encargado del Festival Escolar quise ayudarle un poco trayendo de regreso los libros me pidio que buscara antes...

-Oh! Asi que el sera el encargado de supervisar las clases 2?

-Si algo asi, aunque seremos nosotros los que arreglaremos los eventos hahaha

-Si tienes razon y ya que eres su hermana te tocara ayudar mas verdad?

-Si inclusive me lo pidio asi que tendre mucho trabajo :s …

-Bueno pero yo puedo ayudar- Dijo Allen sonriendole tiernamente a la peliverde- sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes decirmelo..

-Mm Arigatou Allen-kun pensaba decirle tambien a Mina-chan y Mine que me ayudaran..

-Si sera buena idea!

Sin darse cuenta los dos chicos habian bajado las escaleras y habian pasado un nivel mas de donde estaba la biblioteca...

-E-tto Allen-Kun? Creo que nos pasamos de la biblioteca jjajaajajaja

-EHH? Hontou desu yo nee! Lo siento no me di cuenta..

-No te preocupes yo tampoco lo note.. siempre que estoy con Allen-kun lo demas parece desaparecer..

-O/O Lenalee..

-EH? Gommen es que sie..siempre me tranquiliza hablar contigo y eso no pienses mal porfavor!- dijo lenalee con las mejillas muy sonrojadas

-ehh? A si a mi tambien me gusta pasar tiempo contigo..- dijo Allen dandose la vuelta para subir de nuevo hasta la biblioteca-... es mas me gusta mas que hablar con cualquier otra persona- termino de decir mientras volteaba la cara para dirigirle una calida sonrisa a Lenalee...

-Arigatou Allen-kun...- dijo lenalee feliz de que Allen pensara eso de ella.. aun si no era una confesion se sentia realmente feliz de escuchar esas palabras de la boca de la persona que ella amaba

** – xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx – xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx -   
><strong>

En el club de Kendo mientras tanto todos escuchaban la explicacion de Kanda con respecto a la practica y a la vez anunciaba quien participaria con el en la demostracion del Festival escolar.

Despues de su explicacion hizo por lo menos unas 6 parejas 2 de chicas y 4 de chicos y los puso a hacer una pequeña demostracion de lo que habian aprendido, una de las parejas de chicas la comprendia Noel y Mine. Noel estaba feliz de poder tener a Mine cerca aun cuando sabia que eso podria impedir que la demostracion de chicas obviamente la daria Mine junto a Kanda...

-Bueno ya pueden parar- dijo Kanda con su tipica cara de pocos amigos..

-Haaaiiii! Kanda-sempai! Dijo alegre Noel..

-*Realmente no se por que se alegra* Penso Mine que sin darse cuenta se habia quedado viendo a Kanda fijamente que estaba hablando con el grupo de chicos y como siempre con su pose de chico rudo * es lindo..* - Eh? Que rayos pienso?

-Ah? Mine-san sucede algo? Pregunto Noel..

-Eh? Ie ie nada no te preocupes *solo que mi cabeza estaba pensando algo que no debe pensar*

-Segura te noto distraida?

-Eh hai...estoy segura *waaaa que rayos me pasa con el... que hago pensando en el T_T no puede ser que me este interesando*

De pronto una voz ronca desperto a Mine de sus pensamientos

-Grupo de Chicas.. oigan mi club siempre ha sobresalido por alguna cosa en el Festival Escolar asi que mas les vale hacer algo bueno y demostrar por que estan en este club.. si no pueden largarse en este momento

-Kanda-san quien de las chicas hara la demostracion con usted?- dijo una chica del club

-Yamamoto, ella lo hara..-Dijo el peliazul

-ehhhh! atashi?

-Tienes algun problema o que?- Dijo viendola fijamente

-No ninguno..-menciono Mine con una gotita de sudor en la frente

-Si tienes alguno dilo porque eres remplazable en la presentacion- dijo kanda con una sonrisa que mostraba que le encantaba hacer enojar a la chica

-Ehhh? Ya te dije que no tengo problema asi que deja de fastidiar con eso..

Despues de que kanda dijera eso Noel estaba con Mine..

-Ah, Mine-san me alegra que hayas sido tu la que tenga que trabajar con kanda!

-Eh? Por que?

-Por que no tienes ningun interes en el! Dijo la chica sonriente

-Ahh.. si *aun asi siempre me molesta su actitud me incomoda y me saca de mis casillas*- Por que te fijaste en el?

-Amm.. Quiza por que creo que en el fondo debe de ser muy dulce y amable..

-Yo lo veo como todo lo contrario.. siempre me molesta su actitud conmigo y me hace enojar cosa que solo mi mejor amiga logra..

-Eh? Bueno creo que esa es otra manera de que alguien te caiga bien, retorcida pero divertida jajajajajaja

-Si en el fondo no me cae tan mal... aunque soy muy penosa y me da miedo equivocarme con algo en el Festival

-No te preocupes..para eso practicaremos y si estas molesta conmigo saldra mejor, seria natural.. - Dijo Kanda que acababa de llegar a donde estaba la chica- Y si te equivocas solo te gritare frente a todos

-Oye desde cuando estas alli? Es malo espiar conversaciones ajenas sabes?

-Tch..Es tu culpa por no darte cuenta que acababa de llegar hace un rato..te dije que eras sorda

-Estas loco realmente eres un pesado! Vamonos Noel-chan

-Eh..h hai!..Bye bye Kanda-sempai

-*Ni loco hubiera hecho la presentacion con esa niñita melosa ¬¬* Esa chica siempre esta contestandome!- Dijo Kanda refiriendose a Mine pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara- no entiendo pero me da gracia molestarla...

** – xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx – xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx -   
><strong>

Despues de clase Minako estaba junto a Allen,Lenalee y Mine...esperando a Lavi a que saliera como de costumbre aunque siempre era el quien se encontaba agachado con el maletin hacia la espalda esperando a Minako..

-Etto Mina-chan olvide que debia de llegar temprano y Lavi se tarda mucho mejor me voy ya! Lo lamento te veo mañana

-No te preocupes Lena-chan..Allen-kun acompañala despues de todo no es tanto lo que caminamos juntos!

-Ok! Entonces ire con Lenalee.. Hasta mañana Minako-chan! Mine-san!

-Bye bye- dijeron ambas

10 minutos despues de que ellos se fueran...

-Mine vamonos... seguramente esta molesto por lo de la mañana- dijo Minako con una cara llena de tristeza lo cual su mejor amiga noto enseguida

-Espero que no le haya pasado nada.. es raro que no este si siempre te espera aun si a Natsukawa-san le molesta..

-Que mas da al fin y al cabo solo es un mujeriego mas, vamonos si?

-Umm esta bien si estas segura entonces vamonos...

Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar...Minako se quito la chaqueta de la academia y la enrollo a su cintura, solo quedandose con la falda y un camisa manga corta blanca que usaba bajo la chaqueta.

Rie no se habia terminado de ir y logro ver que su querido novio no habia regresado con su amiga como de costumbre lo cual le daba satisfaccion

Lavi mientras tanto estaba en la azotea de la escuela dormido.. se habia saltado la ultima hora de clases y se habia quedado dormido... de pronto el viento que golpeo suavemente su cara lo levanto notando la hora en su celular *Minako* penso y salio corriendo hacia la salida de la academia pero no encontro a la chica...

-Espero que Mine no se haya quedado hoy en el club...- penso- Maldicion tanto que me gusta ir hablando con ella todo el tiempo!

** – xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx – **

**Bueno aquí el capitulo 5 Queria aprovechar y agradecer el comentario de Eduard me dio mucho gusto que te gustara, en el cap 4 queria decir algo pero no pude hehe... Raan me encantan tus comments lamento si no soy la mejor escritora pero cuando empece a escribir fuiste la primera en dejar Review y me animo muuucho asi que espero las contis de tus fics! , si no fuera x ti no sigo escribiendo, Kaoru me alegra que comentes y tambien Yui-nee siempre me apoya espero que sigan leyendo el Fic!**

**Les agradezco Ekii ( el otro es de Kanda y Mine) **

**Marce gracias x darme apoyo y por estar pendiente del Fic aun cuando no comentas :D tene calma pronto tendras tu compu :)  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Datte: Es que o por que**

**Nande atashi: Por que a mi.**

**Dakara: *en el tono en q lo usa es de :Es que veras**

**¬/¬: caritas sonrojadas... aunk solo sale una / ... jeje  
><strong>

**Capitulo 6: Solo es un juego.**

A la mañana siguiente Minako y Mine se dirigian a la academia...Minako llevaba su cabello recogido en una cola alta y su fleco cubria su frente, estaba un poco molesta porque Lavi ni siquiera se habia dignado a enviarle un mail para decirle porque no la habia esperado.

-Nee Mine..Por que no saliste antes que yo? Se supone que tienes que aprovechar y practicar antes del festival verdad?

-si, pero no queria dejarte ir sola.. no me preocupaba antes porque Lavi-san siempre te espera para ir a la academia y regresar pero ahora no quisiera que te dejara sola y ni yo estuviese alli..

-Maldito Lavi...- dijo Minako con un tono triste y molesta- pero no es como si me pasara algo malo de camino alla! No debes de preocuparte tanto- dijo Minako con un sonrisa en la cara

-No! Claro que no puedo hacer eso, siempre nos vamos juntas a clases! Y de no ser por el club seguiria siendo igual!

-Esta bien.. te agradezco todo!

Mientras las chicas caminaban se toparon con Lavi que estaba recostado en la puerta de su casa esperando a las chicas..o a Minako mejor dicho

-*ashh...Lavi pooorquee?* penso minako ignorando al pelirojo

-Mi-chan! Buenos dias!- dijo Lavi notando la reaccion de la chica y parandose frente a ella, pero minako solo cruzo de lado de Lavi y siguio caminando dejando al chico alli..

-Mi-chan...*No se porque me duele demasiado cuando me tratas de esa forma*

-Minako no debes de hacer eso!

-Lo se Mine pero es que si se disculpaba por lo de ayer iba a gritarle! Es un estupido!

-Por dejarte esperando o por no avisarte?

-Por ambas! Se que solo es mi amigo pero me molesta que haga eso..!

-Mou.. Minako eres rara.. nunca pense verte de esta forma.. perdida completamente por alguien

-O/O.. eh! Eso no es verdad solo...solo somos amigos! Solo me molesta!

-hai hai...* un amigo no te envia 1000 mails diarios ¬¬ .. o te habla hasta media noche*

Al llegar a clases Minako se puso a hablar con Lenalee y Allen hasta que Lavi llego abrazado por Rie y con una cara de estoy harto... algo que los tres chicos notaron..Luego de sentarse iba a comenzar la explicacion de Komui-sensei a lo que Allen y Lavi estaaban hablando muy a gusto ignorando al pobre de komui.

-Datte saa! me esta comenzando a cansar! se la pasa haciendo dramas y eso! E incluso me pasa aturdiendo con su modelito de "familia feliz"!

-Bueno es tu culpa.. te dijimos que no le pidieras que fuera tu novia pero noo ya tenias 5 o 6 meses sin una novia asi que ni modo verdad?

-Pero! lo peor es que no puedo terminarla.. es demasiado astuta..

-* o zorra y ofrecida* pensaron Lenalee y Minako que estaban escuchando a los chicos..

Despues de tener unas cuantas clases con Miranda sensei y Komui-san, Lavi estubo buscando a Minako para poder hablar con ella antes de la ultima clase, pero despues de ir a preguntar al club de Musica si ella estaba alli, y no encontrarla decidio correr a su casa antes que ella llegara.

Asi que se salto la ultima clase y se fue rapido a la casa de Minako, para su suerte ella no habia regresado y Mine estaba con Kanda practicando...

- * Tengo que arreglar esto con Mi-chan, no puedo estar tranquilo mientras sigamos asi* penso Lavi mientras veia como entrar a la casa de Minako asi que salto la cerca del jardin y vio que la chica tenia una terraza... asi que logro subir a ella.. las puertas de la terraza eran de vidrio y de la parte de adentro tenian unas persianas celestes por las cuales no se veian.

Minako acababa de salir de clase y estaba decidida a ignorar a Lavi hasta que se le pasara el enojo con el chico... mientras caminaba de camino a casa tenia una mirada profunda mientras se debatia por los sentimientos que tenia hacia el pelirojo... pensaba que debia de contener sus sentimientos por que no queria salir lastimada aunque en el fondo sabia que eso era imposible.

Minako abre la puerta de su casa y se dirige a su cuarto subiendo por las escaleras... en la calle se ve a Mine corriendo con un perro que llevaba con ella.. Minako estaba a punto de abrir su cuarto cuando llego Mine, a la cual le acababa de caer un mail de Kanda diciendo que habia entrenamiento extra asi que solto el perro en el jardin, y solo le grito a Minako que volveria mas tarde regresando a la academia.

- Mou! Estoy super cansada y este dia a sido sumamente aburrido * me aburro sin Lavi*.. creo que abrire la terraza..dijo Minako haciendo las cortinas a un lado..

- O.O? Lavi? Que demonios haces en mi terraza? - tenia una cara de sorpresa y a la vez una gotita en la frente..

-Mi-chan! Hasta que llegas! Gommen la verdad es que como no querias escucharme tuve que venir aquí! Solo quiero hablar contigo... dakara saa.. podrias abrirme

-No quiero escucharte, seguramente te quedaste con Rie...- le dijo mientras le gritaba molesta desde el cuarto

-Dakara! Mi-chan! No es eso podrias abrirme!

-No quiero! Y si no te vas te demando por acoso!

-Me quede dormido! Sali corriendo a buscarte por que me gusta regresar contigo pero ya no estabas- grito el pelirojo con todas sus fuerzas para que Minako lo escuchara..

-Eh? Dormido? Corriendo...por mi?- la castaña tenia las mejillas sonrojadas por la ultima parte y estaba sorprendida por lo que lavi acababa de decir..

-Hai..asi que podrias abrirme..* maldicion por que dije eso ultimo... que siento por ti*

-Matte.. buscare las llaves de la terraza..- se dirigio a un cajon pero no encontro las llaves...-*estoy segura que las deje aca* etto Lavi no encuentro las llaves- le grito al chico desde su habitacion

-Mi-chan ya me disculpe! Abre!

-Que no encuentro las llaves!

-En serio perdiste tus llaves?

-Intenta bajar y te abrire la puerta!

Lavi estaba a punto de saltar para caer en el jardin pero de pronto un perro comenzo a ladrarle y a intentar tomar su pantalon y morderlo...

-Mi-chan por que rayos tienes un perro... oi deja de morderme!...

-Un perro...Lavi por fin terminaste loco verdad?.. sabes muy bien que no tenemos perro!

-Datte hay un perro en tu jardin...! oi vete !- mientras intentaba alejar al perro de su pantalon

Minako corrio desde su cuarto hasta la cocina de donde se alcanzaba a ver por la ventana el perro que realmente queria morder a Lavi, asi que subio de nuevo a la habitacion..- Hey! Lavi intentare distraerlo y cuando te diga debes de bajar de mi terraza * como demonios tenemos un perro*

-Ok! Pero hazlo rapido que creo que ama a mi pantalon...

Minako bajo hasta el jardin y abrio la puerta llevando consigo un plato con el almuerzo que habian preparado - * Esta debe ser idea de Mine ¬¬ por que nunca dice las cosas antes!*... etto se ve agresivo T_T nande atashi! - dijo minako poniendose en cuclillas ( de rodillas) mientras alejaba el plato y le daba aire hciendo que el perrito llegara – LAVI IMA! grito la chica desde la cocina

Lavi se lanzo de la azotea de la chica y corrio a saltar la cerca de su jardin cosa que el perro salio corriendo tras el y comenzo a ladrarle a lo que Lavi queria hacerle la competencia

-Mou bakka! - mientras abria la puerta y no dejaba de reir

-Por que tienes un perro? Mi-chan querias matarme verdad ademas deja de burlarte!

-No solo a veces..- dijo la chica mientras reia- seguramente es cosa de Mine por que cuando entre el no estaba alli.. V.V asi que fue cosa de ella

-Mine-san es mala! Pobre de mi pantalon.. pero al menos ya no estas molesta conmigo?

-No el perro hizo un buen trabajo dandote una leccion- dijo la chica sin dejar de burlarse de Lavi

-sii al menos hice que te rieras *y tienes una sonrisa muy linda*

**-**Bueno ahora me debes un almuerzo- dijo Minako para molestar al chico

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx – xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx -xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mientras en el club de kendo habian estado practicando por horas y Mine habia logrado aprender la rutina del festival que debia de llevar a cabo junto a kanda. Pero tenian que perfeccionarla asi que se habia decidido que iria a casa de Minako para repasar alli, sin saber que Allen, Lenalee y Lavi tambien irian para pasar un rato entre amigos.

** – - **

Ya estando en la casa de Minako, Todos a excepcion de kanda y Mine y Noel que habia llegado sin ser invitada, estaban sentados en la sala "haciendo sus deberes"... si a eso se le llama comer golosinas y ver peliculas en la TV...

-Ara?.. Otra vez estan todos aca? ...-.- menciono Mine

-Siiii! Hola Mine-chan! Nee nee Mi-chan dijo que haria Yakiniku !- dijo Lavi con una mirada feliz porque la chica prepararia su comida favorita

-Nee, Mine que hace Kanda y Noel-san aca?- dijo Lenalee

-Vienen a ayudarme con la demostracion..para el festival

-Aaa sou... bueno entonces pueden usar el jardin para practicar es el lugar mas amplio y cuando este la cena los llamare... por cierto la vecina vino por su perro que nos causo un gran problema... ya que ataco a Lavi ¬¬ - dijo Minako

-etto gommen debi decirte antes.. prometi cuidar su perro en la tarde y ya que siempre pasas en tu cuarto solo lo deje alli y me fui …. que hacia lavi aca?- dijo Mine

-ahhhh nada eso ya no importa...

-bueno al menos ya todo esta bien- dijo Mine con los ojos cerrados y soltando un suspiro de alivio... bueno quieres ayuda con la cena?

-No me creo que puedas cocinar- dijo kanda dirigiendose a Mine-

-SI, si puedo cualquiera podria tonto!- le reclamo Mine-

-Pues bueno no me gusta comer cualquier cosa solo Soba- dijo Kanda-

-Esta bien yo le ayudo a Mina-chan- dijo Lenalee parandose del sofa para ir a la cocina con Minako -Allen-kun y Lavi ayudaran a poner las cosas..

-Esta bien... eres un caprichoso Kanda!- dijo Mine dirigiendose al peliazul-

-hmm solo digo las cosas claras..

-mejor entrenemos si * tonto*

-*rara* si creo que tienes razon-

-Ok! Yo vere su entrenamiento!- decia Noel que solo estaba alli para poder observar a Kanda...

Mientras Minako y Lenalee preparaban la comida, Minako estaba muy concentrada haciendo la comida ya que era el platillo favorito de Lavi, y sin darse cuente Lavi estaba viendo a Minako con una mirada tierna pensando que se veia linda cocinando con su delantal..y Allen estaba hablando con lenalee mientras ella cortaba las verduras y preparaba los fideos del soba de kanda.

De pronto algo capto la atencion de todos..

-cuidado!- grito kanda mientras tomaba el brazo de Mine que acababa de tropezar y casi cae al suelo..

-Ara Gommen me tropece con algo...- dijo Mine

-Dai joubu Mine- grito Minako desde la cocina con una cara de preocupacion...

-No se preocupen estoy bien, no me cai gracias a Kanda *nunca pense que haria eso*

-Oye ten mas cuidado no quiero que te lastimes, si?- dijo kanda

-O/O.. eh?... porque?

-Por que eres mi compañera en la practica * y me encanta tener a alguien a quien molestar que no sea el moyashi*... no es nada especial- dijo kanda un poco ruborizado

Noel y Minako observaron a Kanda y a Minako, ambos estaban sonrojados... Minako sonrio por que en el fondo sabia que a ellos les pasaba "algo" pero Noel al contrario se levanto y sin decir nada solo abrio la la puerta, salio muy molesta y se fue...

Mientras Lavi y Allen ponian los platos sobre la mesa y las chicas ( lenalee y Minako) ponian la comida sobre la mesa..

-Que rayos le pasa a esa niñita caprichosa... tch, ella era la que estaba molestando por venir..-

-Creo que se molesto por algo, quisa queria hacer ella la presentacion contigo kanda- dijo Mine

-Prefiero mil veces hacerla contigo antes que tener que soportar a esa niñita tonta-

-Pense que te caia bien- dijo Minako

-Me cae mejor Yamamoto que ella... ella pasa todo el dia gritandome y molestando con sus tonterias cursis... no la soporto mucho la verdad..

-Sou ka.. entonces no es tan linda como mi Mi-chan dijo Lavi poniendo su brazo alrededor del cuello de Minako...

-* Que ra..rayos hace* -Minako trago saliva y quito el brazo de Lavi- No estes molestando y no soy tuya... se oye raro no lo digas asi-

-Nee baka usagi no digas cosas asi- dijo Allen que imaginaba como se debia de sentir Minako de nerviosa-

-Bueno ya basta ahora vengan vamos a cenar- dijo Lenalee para relajar a Minako que seguia muy nerviosa

Despues de eso todos terminaron hablando muy a gusto, Lenalee y Minako molestaban a Lavi y a Allen, a lo que se unia Kanda para comenzar peleas con Allen, Mine tambien empezo a hablar mas con todos y de una forma abstracta comenzo a llevarse mejor con kanda mientras peleaban.

-Bueno yo me voy ya- dijo Lenalee viendo que se hacia tarde

-Bueno entonces te acompaño a tu casa! - dijo Allen viendo a Lenalee- Bueno chicos me voy entonces! Nos vemos y cuidense!

-si si ya vete moyashi- decia Kanda..

-urusae bakanda- dijo Allen mientras cerraba la puerta..

-bueno yo tambien me retiro- dijo kanda- adios Mine-san, Tosaka-san cuidate de este tonto conejo

-Eh? Mine-san?...dijo Mine un poco roja

-eh.. es que es mas corto que Yamamoto.. pero se oye raro bueno me voi- dijo kanda y solo se retiro-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx – xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx –  
><strong>

-Sugoe! nunca habia visto a Yu tan nervioso! te doi un 10 por lograrlo!- dijo Lavi dirigiendose a Mine

-Ehhh! No.. no creo que sea para tanto... solo se incomodo por llamarme por mi nombre!

-hai hai y eso se lo cree cualquiera- dijo Lavi molestando a la chica

-Mou Lavi deja de molestarla si!

-Por cierto Mi-chan ultimameente tu tambien me llamas solo Lavi y ya no usas el kun al final- Me tienes mas confianza ahora desho!- dijo Lavi sonriendole a la chica

-etto... es que siempre que me molestas solo te llamo Lavi asi que se me quedo ignorar el -kun, pero se siente mejor... aunque si Rie me oye me mata ¬¬*

-Hehe ya no te preocupes por ella, hace un rato le llame para terminar con ella ! Hahaha * La verdad es lo mejor *

-Ehhhh! terminaste con ella ! y por telefono?

-Siii si no iba a hacer un drama y no me gusta eso asi que mejor asi!

-Etto Lavi-san por que terminaste con ella- dijo Mine con cara de curiosidad

-*Por que no se lo que siento... no se si esta bien o mal esto* Es que estaba empezando a llamarme cada 5 minutos y no me dejaba en paz! Todos necesitamos espacio!

-No es por otra chica o razon?- dijo Mine

-eh..- * no lo se* - este

-Bueno bueno ya es muy tarde mejor sera que regreses ya! Te quedaste mas que los demas!-Dijo Minako empujando a Lavi hacia fuera...

-Demooo Mi-chan no puedo quedarme en tu casa? somos buenos amigos?

-¬/¬! Que vivamos solas ahora no quiere decir que puedas quedarte! y ademas lo lamento pero no porque seamos amigos te valdre todo lo que quieras hacer! ahora vete que te puede pasar algo!

-Solo por que Mi-chan esta preocupada me retiro si no me quedaria a molestarte- Diijo Lavi con una sonrisa picara...

-Bueno ya solo vete si! y cuidate de camino a tu casa si!

-solo vivimos a calles de distancia... Pero esta bien te enviare un mail cuando llegue para que no te preocupes...- dijo Lavi yendose por fin..

Lavi estaba parado en frente de la puerta de la casa de Minako aun, Minako estaba dentro pensando recostada en la puerta en la ultimo que Lavi le dijo- Por que me preocupo tanto por ti- penso Lavi, -Por que tienes que ser tan lindoy torpe al mismo tiempo- penso Minako...Luego Lavi comenzo a caminar

-Ehhhh~ asi que : Te enviare un mail... kawaii nee Minako- dijo Mine riendose

-Moouu! no es mi culpa que nos llevemos tan bien

-siiiii~~ parecen no-

-Shhhh shhhh no lo digas! no puedo imaginarlo- dijo Minako super nerviosa y tapando la boca de Mine con una mano para que no terminara su frase

-hehehe okay no te preocupes * pero se muy bien que Lavi te quiere aun si es demasiado torpe para no darse cuenta* a ver como toma la ruptura nuestra querida Rie-chan jajajjajaja

-Ashhh ni la menciones no quiero ni pensarlo... una loca siendo botada despues de comprotarse como una ofrecida para conseguir lo que queria..ja~ no puedo evitar estar feliz..

-si me imagino que estas feliz hahahaha- dijo Mine...

-Sabes Shuuji me ha enviado muchos mail es super raro.. no hay dia que no envie mails...

-Eh... si el a de estar preocupado por nosotras * Shuuuji ahora no... no hagas nada*

-Siii sabes lo extraño al fin y al cabo es mi mejor amigo!

-y Lavi-san? No es el tu mejor amigo ahora? Y Allen-kun?

-Allen es mi mejor amigo aca, al igual que Lena-chan y tu...- *lavi es... el es..* - Lavi es mi mejor amigo tambien y la persona que amo! ahhhh por fin lo dije con todas sus letras ! Se siente tan bien!

-si! Me alegra que lo aceptes claramente ademas ya tienes el camino libre!

-Creo que sere egoista... intentare hacer algo... pero poco a poco!

-*No creo que sea necesario¨* si esta bien debes de! bueno nosotras debemos dormir...* aunque debo de asegurarme que Lavi entienda lo que paso en aquel entonces y porque tu actitud*

-Si esta bien! Oyasumi- dijo Mine mientras subia a su cuarto

-Oyasumi nasai Mine - dijo Minako mientras entraba a su habitacion... al llegar a su habitacion en su tocador estaba su telefono que brillaba – eh? - minako tomo el celular el cual decia : You have one message..- etto masaka... ara si es – dijo minako sonriendo, una sonrisa que dedicaba al chico torpe que acababa de enviar un mail diciendo: ya llegue, ya puedes dormir en paz

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx – – **

**Bueno aca les dejo el capitulo 6...me alegra que te gustara el draw eduard,Richard-san me dio gusto tu comment es raro q un chico piense asi y Yui-nee aun no soi buena pintando en PS T_T! Marce yo soi la persona con la meente maaaas saaanaaa del mundo ajajajaja *k paja* bueno espero k te guste el cap! y sigo molesta por tu jajajajaj¨del face.. ¬¬, Raan me alegra q comentes y espero te gustaran los dibujos ^^! Kaoru-san me alegra que te gustara el cap y q comentes espero sigan leyendo el Fic!**

**Bueno les aviso el otro cap es de Lenallen ( y en lo personal creo q sera lindo )**

**Bueno Cuidense! **

**Atte.: Ekii  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno en respuesta a la pregunta de Eduard si Minako tiene un significado es Nacida bajo la belleza o chica bella :3 me gusto por eso el nombre...**

**intentare subir a mi Deviant la imagen de ellas con el uniforme, talvez haga a los chicos pero no es seguro porque Allen y Kanda me cuesta dibujarlos **

**:P con lo de la mente mas sana jajajajaj es una gran mentira no me sorprenden demasiadas cosas ( Asi q kaoru-san no me pervertiste ya estaba asi desde antes jajajaja XD) talvez las haga en traje de baño XDD **

**mi Devian es : http :/ ekii-usagi. deviantart. com / **

**los caps los subo los fines de semana a mnos q tenga contratiempos.**

**Mataku: Maldicion**

**Ka: Particula que denota una pregunta**

**Usotsuki: Mentiroso**

**Bueno les dejo el cap. 7**

**Capitulo 7 : ¨Como no preocuparme¨.**

**(N/A: Dije que era de LenaleexAllen y de ellos es... aun si parece ser solo de Minako y Lavi)**

Al dia siguiente, por fin iban a realizarse los primeros preparativos para el festival escolar, Mine y Kanda practicaban hasta tarde porque dentro de pocos dias se celebraria el festival y tendrian que hacer su demostracion de parte del area deportiva, mientras Allen, Lenalee y Lavi preparaban los salones y komui estaba como loco arreglando todo que ni tiempo para molestar a Allen le quedaba. Minako estaba arreglando una presentacion que darian al final con el club de musica.

Mientras Kanda y Mine entrenaban, kanda hacia que Mine se molestara y viceversa aunque al final termina diciendo algo amable hacia la chica, Noel que no era tonta se dio cuenta que del odio al amor solo hay un paso y comenzo a odiar a Mine.

Minako mientras tanto planeaba una manera de ser mas cercana a Lavi sin darse cuenta que solo cn su manera de ser bastaba, aun asi planeaba dedicarle la cancion del Festival aunque no iba a decirle nada.

Minako acababa de terminar su trabajo, e iba a donde se encontraban los demas.

-Mina-chan ya terminaste- dijo lenalee que veia a la castaña que acababa de llegar

-Si lena-chan! ^ ^! me tarde pero termine mi cancion- dijo la castaña muy feliz

-Minako-chan que cantaras- Pregunto Allen

-Eso es un se-cre-to! dijo la chica volteando a ver a Lavi entrecerrando su mirada de una forma dulce y tierna

-Eeee! Mi-chan dedicame la cancion- dijo el pelirojo sin notar la actitud de Minako y con una sonrisa picara

-mmm talvez lo haga- dijo Minako respondiendole la sonrisa

Lavi dejo notar su sorpresa pero penso que era una broma por parte de la chica, mientras que Allen y Lenalee solo volteaban a verse y se dedicaron una sonrisa porque Minako intentaba que Lavi se diera cuenta de lo que sentia.

-Mi-chan si haces esas bromas podria creerlas ~

-Jeee..* estupido no era broma ¬¬ * bueno ignorando eso que estan haciendo?

-Tengo que terminar una pancarta para ponerla frente al salon y Komui-niisan quiere que le ayude despues con algo...- dijo lenalee cerrando sus ojos y con una gotita en la frente

-Lenalee, si quieres puedes dejarnos la pancarta a nosotros- menciono Allen para quitar un poco del trabajo que aun le faltaba a su querida lenalee

-O.O! Hontou?

-HAI! No te preocupes lena-chan! Nosotros lo arreglaremos ^.^!

-me incluyeron tambien -.-' - susurro Lavi

-Tu no te quejes ayudaras tambien Lavi- reprocho Minako

-arigatou minna-san entonces ire ahora con Nii-san para ayudarle

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En el salon solamente quedaron los 3 chicos haciendo la pancarta, y unos cuantos chicos que estaban decorando los salones.

-Mi-chan te equivocaste!- dijo el pelirojo señalando la pancarta

-Usotsuki ¬¬ ! Asi se ve lindo!

-Noo! No debes mezclar esos colores! Es que... A ti no te quedan bien- dijo lavi mientras con una brocha tomaba un poco de pintura y pinto la mejilla de minako mientras reia

-Lavi por favor para eso- Decia Allen

-Bakka Lavi! No debiste hacer eso! decia Minako mientras le hacia lo mismo

-Minako-chan no le sigas el juego- decia allen sin ser escuchado

-Toma esto!- decian ambos mientras peleaban con la pintura

-Bueno si no puedes con el enemigo...unete a el- susurro Allen mientras se unia al juego de los chicos

15 Minutos despues...

-Mou! Bakka Lavi! Si tu no hubieras empezado no estariamos asi

-n.n pero tu seguiste mi juego Mi-chan!

-Bueno tenemos que hacer aalgo para quitarnos la pintura de encima- dijo Allen viendo que los tres estaban manchados de pintura

-Bueno, mientras podemos utilizar los uniformes de deporte! Al menos no estaran sucios n.n! - dijo la pelicastaña

-Mi-chan! Buena idea! Entonces debemos cambiarnos para terminar eso!

-Si tienen razon... menciono Allen

(N/A: De paso para ed-san si hare los uniformes, pero para una idea es casi igual al de Exorcistas o sea negro, y el deportivo es un pantalon negro y una camiseta blanca.. para una mejor idea como los de kimi ni todoke deportivos pero en negro y el de las chicas no tan largo, sino como el de kurumi o Ayane... espero hayan visto Kimi ni todoke.)

Mientras en los vestidores.

-Oi Allen.. te cambiaste tan pronto?

-Eee! Atairi mai! Tengo que terminar la pancarte para ayudar a Lenalee!

-Heee! Entonces esto es por Lenalee ka?

-¬/¬... sabes estaba pensando, ya que Komui-san esta ocupado queria declararmele a Lenalee durante el Festival...

-EHH! En serio! jajaja nunca pense que fueras capaz pero ni de pensarlo!

-Tu callate que ni siquiera sabes lo que sientes !

Lavi sintio como si una flecha que decia verdad lo atravesaba... -Eso no es cierto! Yo se que no queria a Rie por eso termine con ella!

-Wow! Sorprendente- dijo en tono sarcastico – Pero seguro no hay otra razon o chica?- dijo haciendole enfasis en chica

Lavi entrecerro su ojo y su cara se veia seria.. -No lo se, no estoy seguro * se que me gusta bromear con Mi-chan y que su carácter me parece lindo y divertido pero no entiendo si me pasa algo con ella o no*

-Sabes tal y como dijo Minako-chan: ¨Si no haces algo, alguien mas vendra y lo hara por ti¨ ademas si te interesa alguien solo por que parezca que no este interesada en alguien eso no quiere decir que no puede enamorarse * mas si ni te das cuenta de nada estupido* bueno me voi primero!

-*Creo que necesito saber lo que siento* despues de todo ella no tiene amigos que sean chicos y eso me alivia, creo que ire a buscarla por el momento

**xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**

En el area de vestidores de chicas, habia un grupo del 2-C que verificaba las tallas de los trajes con los que se harian los demas activiidades, as que Minako no podia pasar y estaba parada afuera esperando a que salieran.

-Tosaka-san ten cuidado con la puerta, la llave no sirve mucho- le dijo una chica que conocia a Mine y a ella, mientras terminaban de irse

Pov Minako

-Rayos este Lavi me dejo horriblemente sucia! Es un tonto * pero me da gracia y me gusta pasar tiempo con el*

-Mataku! Estas chicas realmente se tardaban... .! ehh? Un mail? De Shuuji...- minako mirando el telefono- dice: Minako-san solo quiero decirte que ire alla de paseo dentro de unos dias. Cuidate y recuerda que eres muy importante para mi.

-Oh! Shuuji vendra! Me alegrara mucho verlo! Ya comenzaba a extrañarlo!Ahhh mejor me cambio!- dijo Minako.

(N/A: Los vestidores siempre estan en linea como lockers grandes, normalmente van por fila )

Minako estaba a punto de ponerse la camisa... y afuera al mismo tiempo

-Creo que no ha salido- dijo Lavi apoyandose en la puerta de los vestidores de chicas al no ver a Minako, y la puerta se abrio dejandolo caer de espaldas dentro de los vestidores

-L-lavi? - dijo la chica sumamente roja.

-Gommen! Gommen! * Shimatta Mi-chan es muy linda! * Hontou ni Gommen! No era mi intencion- Dijo el pelirojo que a la vez miraba a la chica solo con su camisa y la ropa interior

-ENTONCES DEJA DE VERME Y VETE!- Dijo Minako mientrasempujaba al chico fuera de los vestidores

Lavi estaba afuera esta vez apoyado en la pared con su mano derecha sobre su boca y su ojo entrecerrado y sus mejillas sumamente rojas recordando a la chica mientras minako respiraba agitadamente y estaba muy nerviosa, nunca penso que eso pasaria.

-*Minako es super linda* pensaba Lavi * me pregunto si se fijaria en mi*- Chotto que demonios estoy pensando! Ella es mi amiga! Rayos que me pasa con ella!

-Que rayos? Es enserio te estas volviendo loco! Ahora hablas contigo mismo...

-Etto Mi-chan Gommen nee

-Mou dejemoslo asi! *no quiero recordarlo* Ahora mejor vamos donde esta Allen-kun.. Si?

-Umm tienes razon! Hay que ayudarle a poner la pancarta aun.

AL llegar donde estaba allen o sea al salon...

-Oi ustedes dos! Se tardaron! Que rayos hacian?

-V.V es una larga historia- dijo minako con ambas mejillas sonrojadas

-Bueno moyashi que hay que hacer? *no se fijaria* pensaba mientras veia a Minako

-Solo falta colocarlo frente al salon!

-Ok! Tienes la escalera?

-Si, ademas ya le coloque las maderas para poder clavarlo a la pared y que no se caiga o se lo lleve el viento..

-entonces hay que subirla- dijo Lavi tomando la escalera y llevandola afuera

-y yo que hago?- dijo Minako

-Alcanza los clavos que estan en una caja en la pared del salon!- dijo Allen desde afuera

Allen subio las escaleras y sostenia la pancarta...

-Allen-kun no las encuentro- grito Minako desde adentro

-Lavi podrias ayudarla a buscarlas – dijo Allen

-Pero y la escalera?

-Solo ve y regresa rapido...No te preocupes!

-Mi-chan son estos...

-Oi! dejen de correr aca! ahhh! - dijo allen y luego solo se escucho un ruido horriblemente fuerte...

-Allen-kun!- grito Minako

Ambos chicos corrieron afuera del salon , Allen estaba inconciente mientras susurraba lenalee y sobre el estaba la escalera y la pancarta.. habian muchos chicos alrededor

Lavi quito la escalera de encima del chico y Minako sostenia su cabeza en sus piernas, mientras lavi terminaba de quitar la pancarta.

-Lavi llama a Komui-sensei rapido y evita decirle a Lenalee por ahora

Lavi corrio a buscar a Komui-san y le conto lo que sucedió sin alarmar a lenalee, Komui-san fue rapido donde estaba allen y con sus conociemientos de medicina noto que el brazo de Allen estaba inflamado, asi que lo envio a un hospital ya que se habia fracturado el brazo

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Minako corre buscando a Lenalee..que estaba descansando sentada en una silla

-Le...na..lee ahhh! Por... fin

-Calmate! Mina-chan que sucede?- dijo la chica con un mal presentimiento

-*repira hondo* Allen kun se fracturo el brazo y esta hospitalizado!

Lenalee abrio los ojos en señal de preocupacion..-LLevame con el AHORA!

-Haiii!- y ambas chicas salieron corriendo al hospital, mientras que Minako le contaba lo ocurrido a Lenalee

Al llegar al hospital.

-Allen-kun?

-Ehh? Lenalee- miro el peliblanco sorprendido

-Gommen Allen-kun se que me pediste que no dijera nada pero pense que se preocuparia mas despues..* mejor los dejo solos*

-Allen-kun eso es cierto?- dijo lenalee con lagrimas en los ojos y muy molesta...

-Gommen lenalee es que no queria hacer que te preocuparas por mi- dijo Allen dedicandole una sonrisa a Lenalee, una sonrisa que ella conocia demasiado bien junto con su significado

-Y COMO? COMO QUIERES QUE NO ME PREOCUPE!- dijo lenalee gritandole a Allen y estallando en llanto...- Odio cuando haces eso! odio que te preocupes por protegerme! Yo tambien quiero permanecer junto a ti siempre! Si ERES LA PERSONA A QUIEN AMO!

-Lenalee...- dijo Allen sorprendido, Levantando su mano (la que estaba bien) y quitando las lagrimas de la cara de lenalee...- Me hubiera gustado ser yo quien lo dijera primero! Te adelantaste!

-Allen-kun...- dijo lenalee

Allen halo la mano de lenalee para que ella se sentara con el – Gommen pero si puedo evitar que algo te lastime lo hare... tu tambien eres lo mas importante para mi

-Arigatou Allen-kun- dijo lenalee sonriendole al chico mientras lloraba de felicidad de las palabras de Allen

-Etto nee lenalee... sabes esto no es como me lo imaginaba pero ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Allen de manera dulce

-Claro que si! dijo la chica sonriendo y dandole un abrazo de manera cuidadosa por su brazo...

Allen levanto la cara de lenalee con su mano para poder darle un beso mientras rodeaba su cintura con su brazo (con el que aun estaba bien)

-Etto.. no se ´por que me siento raro- dijo allen riendo

-Creo que es normal... pero me alegra poder compartir los mismos sentimientos que Allen-kun

-Arigatou Lenalee...- dijo Allen

-Bueno supongo que tendras hambre asi que ire a comprarte algo a la cafeteria...

-Ehh! Arigatou! Jeje la verdad si tengo hambre!- dijo Allen sonriendo

-Mou Allen-kun! Nunca cambias- menciono lenalee

-Por cierto y Minako-chan?- dijo Allen antes que la chica se fuera

-Se fue antes... creo que le agradecere por haberme dicho lo que ocurrio- dijo lenalee pensando que gracias a lo que Minako le habia comentado habia decidido decirle sus sentimientos a Allen

-Eh? Sou desu ka...

-Nee Allen-kun... sabes Mina-chan fue quien me convencio de decirte lo que sentia

-EH? Minako-chan lo sabia?

-Si, igual que sabe que a Mine le interesa kanda y viceversa, pero sabes me gustaria pedirte algo...

-Claro Lenalee que sucede?

-Habla con Lavi...

-Eh?...

-Veras... quiero que el no la lastime... quiero saber que siente, no quiero que le hagan daño...

-Por que dices eso...

-*Por que ella me hablo del dolor de perder a alguien que amas, y del dolor de que alguien en que confias te lastime* por que... ella no se merece que alguien en quien confia la vuelva a lastimar otra vez, mucho menos a jugar con ella...

-De nuevo?...

-Bueno ire a comprar tu comida..Dijo Lenalee sonriendole!

-Lenalee...

-Sabes yo no soportaria perderte, ni a ti ni a nadie de mi mundo...Bueno me voy... te explico despues

-Me pregunto que me ira a contar Lenalee sobre Minako-chan... que le habra sucedido...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

Bueno les agradezco sus reviews a todos ! Aria-san Gracias y lamento si no actualizo pero no es intencional olvide mi clave jeje y si he visto zombie vere si me paso en esta semana

Raan me alegra que te gustara! Me anima mucho que comentes! Ed-san gracias x tu Review tambien! Kaoru-san me alegra que te hayas reido un rato y que te pases x mi fic! Marce sip sip hay te aviso despues y se que no fue tu intencion pero ya sabes que te kiero mucho y me alegra que comentes !

**ok! Aki les dejo el cap 7! espero les guste y aun no contare la historia de Minako! jeje no es el momento aun jajaja ^.^**

**gracias x sus reviews! La verdad que me animan mucho!**

**Asi que sigan comentando please! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lamento mucho, si es cierto subia los caps los sabados pero la verdad no se me ocurria nada y tambien tengo problemitas con mi inter! **

**Gracias x los reviews! :)**

**Capitulo 8: Cita Doble?..**

Despues de unos cuantos días que Allen se vio obligado a pasar en el hospital, por fin le dieron de alta, Lenalee se la pasaba con el cada dia desde que terminaban las clases y aun faltaban unos dias para el Festival.

Al salir del hospital, Lenalee le habia comentado a Allen lo que le habia sucedido a Minako, Allen logro entender que Minako realmente queria a Lavi ya que era el era el unico chico en quien confiaba de verdad.

Lenalee y Allen estan parados cerca de un parque..el viento sopla haciendo que el cabello de la chica se mueva, Allen la mira fijamente..

-Lenalee...si lo que me dices es cierto...entonces Minako nuca confia en los chicos? Y Lavi es un estupido por no darse cuenta de lo que siente...* quiero ayudar a Minako-chan..*

-Si, que yo sepa solo tiene un amigo y odia a la mayoria de chicos, a excepcion de ti y Lavi...- lenalee mira al suelo- quisiera que el se de cuenta de lo que siente...el es el unico que le ha interesado...

-Lenalee mi brazo ya no me duele tanto..Por que no vamos a una cita doble? - dijo Allen con la misma sonrisa de cuando juega poker-

-Ehhh * Allen-kun da miedo* y como haremos para que vayan?- pregunto la peliverde sin entender muy bien la idea de su novio

-Le dire a Lavi que me acompañe a comprar algo y nos encontramos accidentalmente en la ciudad.. que te parece?

-Y luego?- dijo la chica aún sin entender lo que el chico planeaba..

-luego de "encontrarnos casualmente" y de estar un rato los cuatro..intentare hacer a Lavi caer con sus sentimientos y los dejamos solos...

-Bueno es mejor que dejarlos asi...-penso lenalee

Ambos siguieron caminando, Lenalee acompañaba a Allen a su casa mientras no se recuperaba del todo, luego se dirigio a casa de Minako ya que ultimamente no tenian ni tiempo de hablar.

Minako estaba divisando el cielo desde su azotea.. llevaba una camisa blanca manga larga y una falda negra, tenia un mal presentimiento... , alcanzo a ver la silueta de la peliverde que se encontraba frente a su puerta y corrio a abrirle.

-Lena-chan que haces acá?- pregunto sorprendida

-Esta Mine?- pregunto sin decir nada más

-etto..no, se fue a entrenar desde temprano, seguramente volvera tarde..La necesitabas para algo?- pregunta la castaña

-Entonces es mejor así! - sonrio Lenalee

-Bueno pasa...- dijo viendo el desorden de la sala- Gommen estaba terminando de aprender los acordes de la canción jejeje -

-Etto nee..veras Mina-chan...queria agradecerte que hayas confiado en mi al contarme "eso"- dijo la peliverde

Minako desvío la mirada – umm no hay de que somos amigas asi que esta bien...- dijo sirviendole jugo a Lenalee

-Si yo perdiera a komui-niisan no sabría que hacer...- dijo Lenalee en un tono triste

-Si una persona te protege es porque vales mucho para ella...asi que pense que era lo que el queria para mi despues de lo que paso...

-Mina-chan eres muy dulce! No se porque te fijaste en Lavi!- dijo Lenalee riendo

-Jajaja quisa porque no es tan obsesivo- dijo riendo- además es lindo y...*Que rayos* etto bueno bueno me sali del tema..

-Lo consideras tu amigo- dijo Lenalee mirando fijamente a la chica.

-Solo no le cuento nada porque no quiero que me tenga lastima ni nada..

-*No creo que lo vea de esa manera* Mina-chan que harás mañana?- dijo Lenalee recordando la idea de Allen.

-mmm..etto ver si me inspiro y terminar mi canción- dijo Minako sonriendo

-No me acompañas a comprar unas cosas?

-Hai! Me leiste la mente! Debia de comprar unas cuerdas para la guitarra!- dijo Minako sonriendo sin saber la idea de la chica

Ambas chicas continuaron hablando, se dieron cuenta que tenian mucho en común...Minako porfin podía confiar de nuevo en alguien sin sentir que podria ser traicionada de nuevo.

Lenalee se fue un rato despues..Mine iba a llegar despues, Minako mientras se paseaba por su habitación sin saber que hacer..tenia un sentimiento extraño como si no quisiera que amaneciera.

Estaba recostada en su cama, su celular sonaba desde hace media hora sin que ella lo notara hasta que por fin lo vio. Tenia un mail : Espero verte pronto.

Minako se sorprendio al ver el mensaje, iba a contestarlo cuando llego Mine asi que dejo el celular ignorando el mail de shuuji por completo.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**

Al siguiente dia, Lenalee y Minako se encontraban en la tienda de Musica, habían salido antes ya que Lenalee sabia que debian encontrar a Allen y Lavi.. Lenalee se veia linda llevaba un vestido celeste y unas sandalias blancas que combinaban con sus coleteros, Minako llevaba puesto un short negro y una blusa blanca con un liston negro en la parte izquierda del escote de la blusa.

Despues de estar buscando las cuerdas que necesitaba Minako..Lenalee penso que sería buena idea ir a tomar algo para evitar el calor lo cual a Minako le parecío bien. Entonces entraron a una cafeteria que estaba cerca.

-Mou! Realmente queria comprar esa pluma para mi guitarra..!- decia Minako mientras recordaba los accesorios de la tienda

-Mina-chan realmente te gusta tocar guitarra verdad?..-dijo la chica alargando la conversación mientras esperaba a Allen y a Lavi

-Sii! Es una buena forma de desestrezarte!- Decia Minako mientras tomaba un poco de jugo

-Ara..Allen-kun..Lavi- dijo Lenalee haciendo como si se sorprendia de ver a ambos chicos alli...

Minako volteo a ver a ambos chicos..pero esta vez no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver al pelirojo...llevaba una sudadera café y una camisa beige y unos jeans azules..su bandana estaba caida...

-Ohaiyo Allen-kun..l-lavi..-dijo Minako nerviosa..*Mou que me sucede! Deja de sonrojarte tonta!*

Lenalee y Allen notaron la actitud de la chica y solo se sonrieron de manera malevola al mismo tiempo..

-Sentemonos con ellas- dijo Allen tomando el asiento del lado de Lenalee...Lavi se sento a la par de Minako aunque ambos intentaron desviar sus miradas..

-O-ohaiyo Mi-chan- dijo el pelirojo que llevaba así desde el accidente de Allen..

-Nee nee Allen-kun que les sucede? Han estado asi desde tu accidente- susurro lenalee notando los nervios de ambos.

-No se...estaban asi desde antes del accidente..unas horas antes la verdad..- dijo Allen en voz baja

-Nee Minako-chan que hacen aquí -pregunto Allen para aliviar el ambiente un poco

-Ah! Veniamos a comprar unas cosas... nada importante- dijo la chica evitando hablar más.

-Mou! Esto esta mal- susurro lenalee hacia Allen – Si esto sigue asi no lograremos nada- concluyo la chica

-Bueno creo que nosotros tambien deberiamos de oredenar algo? Que dices Allen- dijo el pelirrojo viendo el ambiente y que imaginaba que no habia sido coincidencia el encontrarse

-No! - Gritaron Lenalee y Allen al mismo tiempo..- mejor vamos a dar una vuelta- menciono Lenalee

-Bueno..- mencionaron los demás.

Allen y Lenalee caminaban un poco más adelante, iban tomados de la mano lo cual hacia sentir raros a Minako y Lavi... cada vez que uno intentaba hablar el otro interrumpia.

-Nee Lenalee sera mejor que los dejemos solos y esperemos a ver que pasa- dijo Allen mientras se encontraban en un parque

-Si tienes razón- menciono Lenalee

-Este..Chicos, creo que ire a comprar algo de beber- dijo Minako intentando escapar del ambiente que era muy dificil de soportar

-Yo ire Mina-chan!- dijo Lenalee quien camino mas rapido para que no la siguieran

-Te acompaño- dijo Allen siguiendo a Lenalee dejando a los otros dos chicos solos

Lavi y Minako se sentaron en las sillas del parque... habian pasado 5 minutos, Lenalee y Allen estaban escondidos observando a los chicos que no hacian nada mas que pasar sentados y callados.

-etto Mi-chan estas bien – dijo el pelirrojo que por fin habia decidido hacer algo para romper el silencio

-Eh *es cierto he actuado rara desde ese dia* no! Nada!- dijo la chica sonriendo -* estoy haciendo que no hablemos mucho... no quiero eso*

-*suspiro* Ya me empezaba a preocupar- dijo Lavi llevadose ambos brazos a la cabeza mientras se ponia de pie

-Por cierto Lenalee y Allen ya se tardaron sera mejor buscarlos – dijo la castaña

-A mi me parece mejor estar a solas con Mi-chan – dijo Lavi que queria aclararle sus sentimientos que porfin habia notado..

-Eh! espiando a Minako y a ese chico- Menciono un chico alto ojiazul, de piel blanca y con cabello negro un poco largo

-Eh- ambos chicos se sobresaltaron mientras el chico nuevo se dirigia a donde estaba Minako y Lavi..

Minako estaba a punto de escuchar las palabras que estaba esperando pero de pronto alguien puso su mano sobre su cabello...

-Minako! Me sorprende que estes acá! Y no contestaste mi mail de ayer!- dijo el chico de cabello negro mientras le lanzaba una mirada de odio a Lavi.

-~se voltea~ Shuuji! - dijo la chica sorprendida sin saber como reaccionar..

-Quien diablos eres?- dijo Lavi quien le devolvio la mirada al ojiazul

Lenalee y Allen corrieron a ver que pasaba ya que esa persona habia aparecido de la nada en ese lugar y al parecer era conocido de Minako

-Shuuji! Que haces acá?

-Shuuji?- Preguntaron todos

-Gomen nee minna-san! Mi nombre es Ishinomori Shuuji soy amigo de la infancia de mi querida Minako-chan- dijo

-Eso es cierto! El y Mine eran mis compañeros en mi antigua Academia!

-Ehhh~ Y que rayos haces acá?- dijo Lavi en tono sarcastico

-Lavi deja ese tono- dijo Lenalee

-Dejalo... parece que es una persona cercana a Minako..Vine a visitarla! - dijo de forma desafiante

-S-solo por eso?- dijo Allen sorpendido

-Si! Minako no me presentas a tus nuevos amigos? - dijo viendo a la castaña de manera dulce-

-Etto hai!- dijo Minako mientras presentaba a la todos los chicos

-Bueno y que? Te cambiaras de escuela tambien?- dijo Lavi sin dejar su tono pesado

-*Mou no entiendo por que se comportan asi* Penso Minako

-No! Acaso eres estupido? Sabes que ya es muy tarde para hacer eso! TE DIJE: Solo vine a ver a Minako- repitio Shuuji haciendo que Lavi quisiera golpearlo

Minako penso que seria mejor irse de alli y regresar a casa ya que el ambiente habia estado algo tenso.

-Etto Arigatou Shuuji pero la verdad estoy cansada me ire a casa...te enviare un mail despues- dijo la chica despidiendose de Lenalee y los demás..

-Matte Mi-chan te ire a dejar- dijo Lavi aunque estaba preocupado por la relación entre ella y Shuuji

-Bueno bueno.. yo solo pasaba por acá y sera mejor que arregle mis cosas- dijo Shuuji dandose la vuelta- Minako Cuidate! Adios Chicos- dijo mientras se iba con una sonrisa en la cara

Allen y lenalee regresaron un poco preocupados, mientras Minako iba explicandole a Lavi quien era Shuuji.

Al llegar a casa Minako entro a su casa, mientras Mine regresaba de la tienda alcanzo a ver a Lavi.

-Lavi-san? - dijo al ver la cara del chico

-eh..Mine-san..Que tal?- se limito el chico

-eso deberia de preguntar yo!

-Es ese chico shuuji o como rayos se llame... aparecio de la nada intentando robarme a Mi-chan..*maldicion que rayos*

n-Asi que tuya eh?- *estupido shuuji* - Te gusta Minako verdad?

-Eh..no lo se...- dijo dudando

-Bueno entonces te contare algo...- dijo Mine apoyadose contra la pared de una casa

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Bueno lamento si no me quedo tan bien..:( pero el otro lo hare mejor! La verdad estaba un poco decepcionada al ver un msj privado que me envio alguien.. pero Gracias Marce por que llamar :) ! Bueno espero disculpen mi poca imaginacion en este cap... al menos el de el otro si tengo ideas xDD!**

**Bueno espero sigan leyendo y si no les gusta pues bueno existen comentarios constructivos.**

**Ahora para el mensajito lindo que me enviaron :) ! **

_Quede claro..Si es cierto que Minako tiene una historia "dramatica" y obvio la dire, y a esa persona me dijo: muy larga y no pongas algo tragico que ni lo vas a poder interpretar..Pues: Si puedo, y no necesito interpretarlo...es facil comprender algo que te ha pasado :) , y te agradezco el msj pero si te molesta lo largo lee las que digan Complete es mejor :) o mira el numero de chapters! :)_

_ah pero no te preocupes que en lo personal ya no me molesta tu PM! Al contrario ayuda muuuuucho! Graciiias :)!_


End file.
